Ceder ante la tentación
by belzer
Summary: Shaoran es un exitoso ejecutivo y esta casado con la mujer que mas ama. ¿Entonces porqué cede ante las tentaciones de la carne? Lime y lemon incluidos. Capítulo 10 y final listo. El secreto puede salir a la luz. Todo se resume en un instante.
1. Capítulo 1

-¿Pero por que diablos no me hace caso? No es normal que un hombre ignore algo así.-

Meiling no había notado que sus palabras escapaban de su mente para ser susurradas en un tono muy leve, y es que desde que bajó del metro no había dejado de pensar en eso. Es que no tenía razón de ser.

-¿Es que tiene miedo de que lo comprometa? Yo sería incapaz de eso. Además eso no suele importarle a los hombres cuando se trata de pasarla bien con una chica…-

Y es que su cabeza no lograba asimilar el hecho de que un hombre la rechazara y le dijera que "no", cuando ella era la que estaba acostumbrada a decir que "no". En sus 17 años de vida jamás había dicho "si".

-Tal vez no le gusto; o quizás esta muy enamorado de su mujer y por eso no le interese ninguna otra, aunque sea joven como yo… y virgen. Porque a los hombres les emociona mucho la idea de ser "el primero"… Supongo que si esta muy enamorado de su esposa.- Pero esa explicación no la convencía en lo mas mínimo, ya que ella sabía perfectamente que a un hombre poco le importa el amor conyugal cuando se trata de tener sexo con una mujer que les llega a apetecer y esta a su alcance.

-O a lo mejor teme que yo le comprometa… pero yo no soy de esas. ¡Yo jamás le comprometería!-

Meiling recordaba como había hecho todo lo posible para que el se entusiasmara con ella para poder seducirlo y asegurarse de que tendría el empleo que tanto necesitaba. Pero ella fue la primer sorprendida cuando el la rechazó. Le resultaba completamente inverosímil que alguien se atreviera a rechazar a una joven tan dulce e inocente como ella.

-El dice que no puede influir en que me contraten, pero yo se que el miente. Un ejecutivo de su nivel puede influir en lo que se le de la gana. ¡Y no crea que yo me doy por vencida tan fácilmente, señor Li!- murmuraba mientras entraba al edificio de departamentos en que vivía.

-Cuando usted pierda el control… y me lleve a un hotel… y me acaricie… y me haga el amor… Solo entonces estaré absolutamente segura de que tendré el puesto que deseo. Y lo conseguiré, señor Li; sin importar cuanto se resista.-

Meiling no se había dado cuenta en ningún momento de que cualquiera con buen oído le habría escuchado, pero eso no le importaba, sobre todo ahora que estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa.

Al entrar escucho un tremendo griterío que provenía de la tele. Había sintonizado un partido de béisbol, pero no había nadie viéndola. La única evidencia de que había alguien más en casa aparte de ella, era una chaqueta puesta en una silla y un bolso de mujer tirado en el suelo. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber de quien eran esas cosas. El bolso le pertenecía a su hermana Tzinling, mientras la chaqueta era propiedad de su novio, Fuguno. No fue difícil para ella armar el rompecabezas de lo que sucedía.

"Si Fuguno esta aquí y no esta viendo su adorado béisbol, entonces debe estar haciendo algo que le gusta mucho mas que eso, y solo hay una cosa que le guste mas." Caminando por el pasillo llegó a la habitación de su hermana. Solo pensaba en que tan urgidos andaban esos dos que ni siquiera cerraron bien la puerta y solo estaba entreabierta.

Lo primero que Meiling vio mientras comenzaba a asomarse fueron las pantaletas de su hermana, y cuando tomo una mejor posición, pudo observar a su hermana haciendo el amor de una forma frenética con su novio. El se encontraba sobre de ella, moviéndose agitadamente al ritmo de los gemidos que ambos amantes daban. Meiling se olvidó por completo del mundo. En ese momento solo existía lo que ella se encontraba observando; escuchaba cada uno de sus suspiros, sentía cada una de sus palpitaciones. Lo único que podía hacer era morder sus labios mientras observaba a los dos amantes cumplir con los ritos del amor, al tiempo que sentía como si cada vez hiciera más y más calor. Al tiempo que observaba esa ardiente escena, pensaba una vez mas en el señor Li y en como la había rechazado. Ningún hombre que en verdad se dijera hombre podría rechazarla.

-Ah… ah… ¡Tzinling! - -¡Fu… Fuguno!- Ambos habían alcanzado el orgasmo; el máximo placer que puede existir; algo que ambos habían disfrutado con cada fibra de su ser, y podrían haber disfrutado un poco mas de esa bella intimidad si Meiling no se hubiera decidido a entrar, con lo que ambos la vieron completamente aterrorizados.

-¡¿Pero como te atreves a entrar?!- le gritó inmediatamente su hermana.

-Por lo menos hubieran cerrado bien la puerta.- respondió Meiling con mucha frialdad. -Imagínense si en mi lugar hubieran sido mis padres.- y mientras decía esas palabras, Meiling observaba a Fuguno que se había quedado inmóvil, desnudo. Cuando el se dio cuenta de eso, se sintió ridículo y se apresuró a cubrirse con lo primero que halló. A Meiling no le importó y salió para la cocina.

-Al menos no te hubieras metido a mi habitación.- le reclamo Tzinling un poco después. -Se ve que no conoces lo que es la vergüenza.-

-Tu hermana tiene razón. Se ve que te gusta espiar.- agregó Fuguno tras ella.

-Pero si mi padre te hubiera visto así, seguro te arroja por la ventana.-

-Pero sabes que tus padres me permiten entrar en tu casa.-

-Pero no que uses la cama de mi hermana.-

-Pero acaso me dirás que no se imaginan que haremos esta clase de cosas. Incluso vamos a casarnos.-

-Una cosa es imaginárselo y fingir que no hay sospecha, y otra muy distinta es verlo directamente. No creo que a ningún padre le guste hallar a su hija teniendo relaciones sexuales con un hombre, así sea su novio o su prometido.-

-Meiling tiene razón, Fuguno. Mejor te acompaño hasta la puerta.- y ambos salieron del departamento. Cuando Tzinling regresó, Meiling ya había terminado de cenar.

-¿Y como te ha ido con "tu"ejecutivo?-

-No me pela en lo mas mínimo.-

-Pero al menos dime como es. ¿Acaso es muy mayor?-

-En realidad no. Solo tiene 24 años, pero ya es un ejecutivo muy importante de esa empresa.-

-¿Y es guapo?-

-Pues no exactamente. Es más bien atractivo, fuerte. Tiene una expresión muy agradable, muy masculina.-

-Vaya, hablas como si te hubieras enamorado de el.-

-No. Para nada. Es solo que me interesa mucho conseguir ese empleo, y aunque el dice que no puede influir en eso para nada, se que en realidad si el lo dijera yo estaría dentro en abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y no lo dejaré en paz hasta estar segura de que tendré ese empleo; pero me dijeron que el esta casado con una mujer muy joven, guapa y de una personalidad fantástica. Ah. Ya no se que hacer.-

Una hora después, ambas chicas se fueron a dormir. Ya en sus cama, Meiling evocaba el recuerdo de lo que había visto en la tarde. Recordaba como su hermana suspiraba junto a su novio; los fuertes gemidos que soltaban como resultado de todo el placer que experimentaban. Eso solo lograba excitarla y hacerla pensar en el señor Li. Se imaginaba entre sus brazos, siendo abrazada fuerte pero gentilmente a la vez. Pensaba en como sus masculinas manos acariciarían sus senos suavemente, mientras sus pezones se levantarían como respuesta. La noche era testigo del ardor de Meiling; de sus fantasías y sus murmullos. -Conseguiré lo que me he propuesto. Y nada me lo impedirá.-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Teléfono, señor Li.- dijo una secretaria por el interfono. -Se trata de una señorita. ¿Debo comunicarle?-

-Si. Comuníquela por favor.- respondió el muy confiado en que sabía de quien se trataba. Y es que una extrema confianza en si mismo emanaba fuertemente de Shaoran Li, y no era para menos. A pesar de su relativamente corta edad e inexperiencia, había logrado convertirse en uno de los ejecutivos de mayor poder dentro de la corporación Shimigawa. Y si acaso alguien llegaba a tener alguna duda sobre su posición, solo bastaba echarle un vistazo a su oficina para convencerse de lo contrario: Finamente decorada con copias de exquisitas pinturas como "La noche estrellada" de Van Gogh, o "El naufragio del Medusa". El escritorio era de madera muy fina y era sumamente amplio; lleno de papeles y documentos. Solo había algo que desencajaba un poco entre todo ese lujo: un pequeño portarretratos en el que se veía a Shaoran al lado de una chica que para el era muy especial; una chica de cabello castaño, delicada figura y con unos hermosos ojos verdes. Solo que esa mujer no era la que estaba al teléfono. "Debe ser Chiharu. Solo ella llamaría sin dar su nombre. A veces creo que es un poco cobarde. Ya le he dicho que nadie puede darse cuenta de lo nuestro."

Alzando el auricular, Shaoran contestó. -Hola, Chiharu. ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Lamento decepcionarlo, señor Li. No me llamo Chiharu.- Shaoran hizo una mueca de disgusto por la tremenda indiscreción que acababa de cometer, así que solo le quedó contener el tono molesto de su voz. La voz al otro lado del auricular vaciló un momentito para después continuar.

-Disculpe la molestia que le estoy ocasionando, pero es que en verdad tengo un deseo muy grande de obtener ese empleo, y pues como anoche no entendí algunas de sus explicaciones, me sentí en la necesidad de verlo… ya sabe, solo para que me explique algunas cosillas… y yo le esperaría en la cafetería de aquí abajo… Soy Meiling.-

A Shaoran le había llegado a molestar bastante la sutil, pero tenaz persecución de que esa chica le hacía objeto. Pero no era solo porque ella pudiera comprometerle, sino porque a cada momento se le hacía más difícil soportar la tentación. Aún recordaba la ocasión en que Meiling le había tomado la mano y la había colocado a la altura de su corazón; justo sobre uno de sus senos. Le había forzado a apretarlo suavemente, llevándolo a sentir una fuerte excitación. Recordaba como sintió algo similar a un estremecimiento cuando palpó su pezón. El solo pensar que esa muchachita de cuerpo delicioso y un rostro de falsa ingenuidad estaba dispuesta a irse a la cama con el en cuanto le hiciera una señal, le hacía enfebrecer de deseo. En verdad se necesitaba ser un santo para renunciar a todo lo que ella le ofrecía, y Shaoran no era precisamente un santo; pero tampoco era un estúpido. Sabía que si cedía al ligue fácil y alguien se llegaba a enterar de que seducía a jóvenes aspirantes, su posición en la compañía se vendría abajo, y eso en el mejor de los casos.

-¿Sigue ahí, señor Li?- se oyó la dulce vocecita al teléfono.

-Mira, Meiling, en este momento no puedo atenderte. Si tienes alguna duda te la responderé mañana en clase. Hasta luego.-

-Pero señor Li…- y Shaoran le colgó sin mayor tramite.

El deseo que Shaoran sentía en ese momento le golpeaba de forma despiadada. Recordaba que Meiling le había confesado en una ocasión que era virgen, y el estaba seguro de que no le mentía. Despreciar la oportunidad de ser el primer hombre en su vida; de ser el primero en enseñarle de las delicias del sexo. Eso era algo que le molestaba bastante.

-Soy un idiota.- murmuraba con enfado en la privacidad de su oficina. -Solo tendría que llevarla al departamento y nadie tendría que enterarse. Sería algo tan delicioso.- pero antes que el placer estaba la razón, y el no haría nada que pudiera afectar en lo mas mínimo su estabilidad.

Media hora antes de que terminara su jornada laboral, Shaoran recibió una nueva llamada. Esta era de una persona muy especial para el: su adorada esposa.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Shaoran?-

-Muy bien, y es mejor ahora que escucho tu voz, mi querida Sakura.-

-Shaoran. Tu siempre tan lindo. Mira, te hablo de casa de Tomoyo. Eriol salió a una cena de negocios y la dejó solita. ¿Qué te parece si en cuanto salgas de la oficina vienes para acá y nos llevas a algún restaurante a cenar?-

-De acuerdo, mi amor.- le respondió. -Pero no me esperen antes de las diez. Aun tengo algo de trabajo pendiente.-

-Muy bien, te esperamos. Hasta pronto, mi amor.-

-Hasta pronto, mi flor de cerezo.- y colgó. Para el no hubiera habido ningún problema de recogerlas en mucho menos tiempo, pero el ya tenía una cita mas programada para antes de que el día terminara. Poco después recibió otra llamada.

-Chiharu, ¿eres tú?-

-Si, soy yo. Solo hablo para decirte que me voy a retrasar un poco.Takashi esta en casa y tengo que ver como le hago para salir de aquí, pero no te preocupes. Te veré en el departamento.-

-De acuerdo. Te veo allá.- En cuanto Shaoran colgó, se preparó para el comienzo de una agitada noche.

Continuara…

Hola a todos. Estoy de vuelta de unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero no más pequeñas que mis vacaciones escolares. En esta ocasión les traigo una historia que estará llena de esta clase de detalles. Infidelidad, lujuria y otras cosillas que no menciono ahora para no arruinar la diversión, pero que son lo que me llevaron a publicarlo dentro de esta categoría. Ya pudieron ver las parejas que veremos en esta historia, pero como podrán notar no todo será de color de rosa. Espero que no me odien demasiado por las veces que Shaoran le será infiel a Sakura, pero en esto gira esta historia. En eso y en saber si el recibirá su merecido. Me tardé un poco en subir esta historia porque necesitaba saber quien haría que papel, ya que una vez más me basé en una novela, y como necesitaba de una hermana para Meiling y no se me ocurrió nadie, pensé en un par de nombres que me servirían para esta ocasión. En verdad espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y estaré esperando sus reviews con sus comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones y criticas.

Antes de dejarlos diré algo mas a una persona que se que estoy seguro de que esta leyendo esto. Para mí es una persona muy especial que conocí en este sitio, y de la que puedo decir, sin la menor duda, que es una excelente persona y una gran amiga. Me refiero nada más y nada menos que a Aneth. Aprovecho este espacio para darte las gracias por tu hermoso dibujo. Es en verdad precioso, y además ambientado en el siglo XIX. Eso me encantó muchísimo. Sigue así, mi amiga y nunca, pero nunca cambies.

Bueno, los dejo por ahora. Los veré muy pronto. Sean muy felices y disfruten de la vida, que para eso es. Hasta pronto.


	2. Capítulo 2

Habían pasado ya 45 minutos desde que Chiharu se había comunicado con Shaoran para verse en el privado que Shaoran tenía rentado para "esos" propósitos y ella se encontraba tocando el timbre, esperando que el abriera la puerta; pero no hubo necesidad de una larga espera. La puerta se abrió y Chiharu entró velozmente, como si imaginara que alguien pudiera verlos, cosa que era imposible ya que ese sitio se encontraba a veinte minutos de las oficinas donde Shaoran trabajaba.

-Hola.- dijo ella mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de el, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos. -Bienvenida.- respondió el mientras comenzaban a buscarse mutuamente sus bocas, que al encontrarse se unieron con gran avidez; dejando que sus lenguas juguetearan traviesamente por unos instantes.

-Cuatro días sin verte.- susurró Chiharu. -Cuatro días sin ti, Shaoran… y pensar que hoy estuve a punto de no poder venir. Me urgía muchísimo verte.-

Ambos pasaron a la estancia, donde se escuchaba una melodía romántica, cortesía del reproductor de CD´s. La puerta de la habitación se encontraba abierta, y permitía ver una cama ancha y cómoda, con una colcha de color blanco y decorada con flores azules.

Chiharu lucía un vestido color carmesí muy elegante… y sensual. Se ajustaba perfectamente a ella como si fuera una segunda piel, permitiéndole a Shaoran contemplarla sin ninguna limitación.

-Luces increíble.- dijo Shaoran, completamente embelezado ante lo que sus ojos le permitían percibir fácilmente desde el sillón donde el había tomado asiento.

¿Te sirvo lo de costumbre-

-Por favor.-

Ella se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó una botella de sake, de la que sirvió un poco en un vaso para el y otro tanto para ella. Shaoran no perdió un solo instante de sus movimientos. A donde fuera o como se moviera, el no le quitaba un solo ojo de encima, y si hubiera sido posible, ni siquiera habría parpadeado.

¿Y dime, porqué es que casi no venías hoy-

-Pues es que a Takashi se le ocurrió llegar temprano de su trabajo y me dijo que no pensaba salir por el resto del día. Otro poco y no salgo…-

-Ese Yamazaki. Entonces dime como le hiciste para llegar hasta aquí.-

-Fue fácil. Le dije que iría a casa de una amiga y ya ahí nos quedaríamos platicando hasta muy noche, por lo que no tengo ninguna prisa en regresar rápido a casa.-

-Vaya. Pues hoy tendré que irme antes de las diez.-

¿Pues que pasó-

-Sakura me llamó. Esta con Tomoyo y quiere que las lleve a ambas a cenar.-

¡Oh¿Entonces a ellas si las llevas a cenar y a mí no-

-Pues que se le va a hacer.-

-Pues no se. No me agrada la idea de regresar a casa y quedarme viendo la tele. Espera; se me ocurre que podría hablarle a Takashi por teléfono y decirle que le hable a Eriol y así vamos todos juntos. ¿Qué te parece-

-Eriol no viene esta noche. Salió a una cena de negocios.-

-Entonces solo serían Sakura y Tomoyo…-

-Así es.-

-Y Tomoyo tratará de bailar contigo como de costumbre. Eso no me hace la menor gracia.-

Chiharu se levantó de su asiento y fue a sentarse a las piernas de Shaoran, donde se arrimó muy cómodamente y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Metió su mano a donde estaba su pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente. Se besaron nuevamente y ella interrumpió el beso para mordisquearle una oreja primero, y luego descender por el cuello, que devoraba ansiosa y apasionadamente. Ella no dejaba de pensar en ese viril y musculoso pecho que tanto la incitaba.

-No quiero que le des a Tomoyo lo que me das a mí.-

-Sabes que no hay ningún problema con Sakura, pero a Tomoyo no.-

¿Pero como dices esas bobadas- le respondió Shaoran mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le deshacía sus coletas.

-Sabes que entre Tomoyo y yo no hay nada.-

-Porque no se lo has pedido.-

-Ya olvida eso.-

¿Pero que no ves lo alegre que se pone cuando baila con cualquiera que no sea Eriol? Tan alegre y excitada; y con esa risita tan loca… ¡La detesto-

-Es solo por el alcohol. Sabes que le gusta beber un poquito de más porque dice que no le hace daño.-

-Bebe para quitarse las inhibiciones y atreverse a hacer cosas que de otra forma no haría. Se que cuando baila, le gusta saber que su compañero esta excitado.-

¿Y que a ti no-

-Pues si… sobre todo si eres tu.-

-Pues entonces…-

-Pero es que Tomoyo se aburre con Eriol y ella lo aburre a el. Eriol siempre le dice a ella que esta cansado, pero siento que solo se cansa con ella. Cuando hemos llegado a bailar noto que se pone de un humorcito muy… digamos, "animado".-

¿Y a ti te gusta sentirlo así-

-Quizás.- susurró ella. ¿Tienes celos-

-Muero de celos¿Qué no ves-

-Como me gusta verte celoso.-

Ella se levantó de sus piernas y ágilmente se quitó el vestido. Si alguna vez Shaoran llegaba a cuestionarse el porqué andaba con Chiharu, solo le bastaba verla desnuda para obtener su respuesta.

¿Te gusta lo que ves- le preguntó ella con una voz muy seductora. -Se necesitaría ser idiota para responder con una negativa.- le respondió, mientras se acercaba a ella.

Una vez mas comenzaron a besarse, mientras Shaoran deslizaba sus manos primero por su cabello, luego bajó a su cuello y de ahí llegó a su espalda, donde se encargó de deshacerse del estorboso sostén. Chiharu respondía a estas caricias con una serie de excitantes gemidos, al tiempo que le desabrochaba el pantalón a Shaoran. El tampoco perdió el tiempo y deslizó sus manos hacia la cadera de ella y de ahí hacia mas abajo, deslizando la mismo tiempo sus pantaletas. Ya era demasiada tensión para ambos. Chiharu comenzó a mover su cadera de una forma que a Shaoran le resultaba imposible contenerse más.

Ambos se dejaron caer al alfombrado suelo de la estancia. El terminó de quitarle las pantaletas y se acercó a Chiharu que no dejaba de gemir.

-Vamos ya… Hazme tuya… Ya no lo soporto más.-

Shaoran se subió sobre ella y la penetró suavemente. Primero comenzaron con unos leves murmullos, mientras se besaban ávidamente, y poco a poco Shaoran fue aumentando el ritmo del acto. Chiharu comenzaba a aumentar el volumen de sus gemidos, que no tardaron en ser gritos de placer; gritos disimulados por la música que se escuchaba. Ella aferraba sus manos al saco de el como si no quisiera dejarlo jamás. (Recordemos que Shaoran nunca se quitó el saco o la camisa. Solo se los desabrochó.) ¡Ah!... ¡Ah!... ¡Shaoran!... ¡Shaoran!... ¡Ya no… puedo!…-

¡Ahhhhh-Chi… ¡Chiharu- Y ambos gritaron al unísono por el inmenso placer que al fin había llegado para liberarlos de esa tremenda tensión.

Dos minutos después, ambos se levantaron y volvieron a los lugares que habían ocupado hasta antes de hacer el amor. Ella aún sentada en el, no dejaba de repetirle

-Por favor, ten cuidado con Tomoyo. No bailes con ella esta noche. Hazlo con Sakura que es preciosa y se muere por ti, pero no le hagas caso a Tomoyo. Se muere por ligar contigo. Prométeme que no le harás caso.-

-De acuerdo. Lo prometo.- respondió Shaoran con una aparente sinceridad, y digo aparente porque lo único que Chiharu había logrado con todas esas advertencias era meter a Tomoyo en la cabeza de Shaoran.

-Tomoyo buscará la forma de que vayan a bailar. Solo pon una buena excusa y que todo termine después de la cena.-

Chiharu le daba estas recomendaciones mientras le acariciaba y le besaba, pero no imaginaba que mientras el cuerpo de Shaoran estaba con ella, su mente huía en pos de Tomoyo.

-

Shaoran se dio un duchazo rápido, dejo a Chiharu cerca de su casa, y en menos de una hora el ya se encontraba en un costoso restaurante europeo junto a dos damas de gran categoría.

-Chiharu siempre se queja de que Yamazaki la tiene abandonada porque viaja mucho.- decía Tomoyo mientras sonreía. ¿Pero que hay de mi? Eriol no viaja mucho, es cierto, pero las preocupaciones del trabajo lo están acabando y lo dejan agotado. En cuanto llega a casa, se acuesta y se duerme, Así, nada más. ¡Como si yo no existiera-

Al escuchar eso todos reían, y mientras lo hacían, Sakura no dejaba de contemplar a su esposo; el único hombre al que ella podría amar.

Recordaba con ternura los años que había durado su noviazgo, y ahora le hacía un poco de gracia el recordar que habían tenido que casarse a toda prisa hace tres años por que en una de esas "noches de pasión" se les había olvidado usar protección. Y aunque las circunstancias de su matrimonio fueron un tanto forzadas, ambos sabían que eso era lo mejor que les pudo haber sucedido.

-Vamos, Tomoyo.- respondía Sakura. -Sabes que luego los hombres llegan muy cansados del trabajo y tenemos que ser algo comprensivas y dejarlos dormir… aunque por dentro estemos ardiendo.-

-Pero a los 23 años que tiene Eriol no es para que se canse tanto… y menos cuando su mujercita se le pone cariñosa.- termino de decir Tomoyo con una risita alocada.

-Tú tienes 24. ¿Verdad Shaoran-

-Efectivamente.-Solo un año mas que Eriol y nunca lo oigo decir que esta agotado. O Yamazaki. Aunque viaja mucho, siempre lo puedes ver con esa cara de pícaro que tiene.- seguía hablando Tomoyo, mientras pedía otro vaso de whisky.

Cuando alguien le llegaba a decir que se midiera un poco con el alcohol, ella solo respondía que no había problema. Que no le hacía ningún daño.

-Pero Eriol también se pone muy alegre cuando salimos de juerga.-

-Es verdad, Sakura, pero en cuanto llegamos a casa… se apaga.-

Sakura rió con ganas ante esa respuesta. -Vamos, ríete.-

-Ah, Tomoyo.-

¿A que tu Shaoran no se te apaga-

-Jajajaja. Tomoyo.- respondió Sakura.

¿A que no- dijo de nuevo Tomoyo, pero esta vez lanzando una mirada incendiaria a Shaoran.

-Pues no… sino todo lo contrario.- y ambas chicas soltaron la carcajada. Shaoran se sonreía al verlas tan alegres, al mismo tiempo que las palabras de Chiharu aun resonaban en su cabeza. "Prométeme que no le harás caso." Nunca había pensado en Tomoyo de esa forma, pero ahora…

Tomoyo era una mujer sumamente hermosa, con una figura escultural, un cabello hermoso y unos encantadores ojos de color violeta, como la amatista. Nunca había pensado en ella más que como amiga… hasta ahora. Y aun con esas ideas en su cabeza, Shaoran no dejaba de pensar en su mujer; en su Sakura.

"Que bonita y que distinguida es mi niña. No sabes cuanto te quiero, mi dulce flor de cerezo."

Sakura volteo a verlo casi como si ambos tuvieran una conexión psíquica y sus ojos se encontraron.

-Que tonto eres. ¿Por qué me ves así-

¿Yo- respondió Shaoran en el mismo tono juguetón.

-Oigan… si se van a poner así, me sentiré un estorbo.- dijo entonces Tomoyo, también en broma. -Tú nunca estorbarías, chica linda.- respondió Shaoran y le dio un gentil beso en la mejilla.

-Que marido tan mas zalamero tienes, Sakura.-

Ya habían terminado de cenar y solo disfrutaban de la sobremesa. Tomoyo sugirió entonces.

¿Qué les parece si cerramos esta noche con broche de oro llendo a bailar-

-A mi me gustaría, pero Shaoran debe trabajar mañana. Tal vez el próximo viernes no estaría tan mal.-

Sakura le había dado a Shaoran la excusa perfecta para safarse de la idea de Tomoyo… pero el ya tenía sus propios planes.

¿En verdad quieres ir a bailar, Tomoyo-

-Claro que si.-

¿Y tu, mi amor-

-Pues la verdad si, pero debes madrugar y…-

-Pues no se diga mas. Las llevaré a bailar ahora mismo, ya que cuando dos damas de su categoría y encanto desean algo, un nombre tiene el deber cumplir con eso… el deber y el placer, ya que para un hombre no existe mayor placer que darle gusto a una mujer.-

El tono de su voz permitió que las chicas comprendieran el doble sentido de esas palabras y se echaron a reír. Una vez que salieron, tomaron rumbo hacia donde sabían que había un lugar donde se podía bailar, aunque Shaoran solo pensaba en que si sería verdad que Tomoyo estaría dispuesta a algo más que solo bailar.

Continuara…

Hola una vez más a todos. Me da gusto saber que esta historia tuvo una buena respuesta, y espero que sea el principio de algo más. También espero que no me odien demasiado por todo lo que estoy haciendo con las parejas, pero si no lo hiciera, no tendría una historia, pero no se preocupen. Todo se ira resolviendo a su tiempo. Ahora responderé a sus reviews:

sakuya: Lo de Meiling y Shaoran esta en veremos, pero como habrás visto, Shaoran no se quedó quieto para nada. Espero ver más de ti por aquí.

JuliaSakura: Que gusto verte de nuevo. Te diré que me sorprendió la forma en que te expresaste de Shaoran, pero no deja de ser cierto. Te estaré esperando.

Danielita: Pues si tiene una razón para hacer eso: A final de cuentas, es un hombre, y como siempre digo, los hombres somos unos cerdos. Y aun así, no deja de querer ni un poquito a su Sakura. Algo de eso se vera en el siguiente capítulo. Espero tener más reviews tuyos.

Aneth: Pues como habrás visto, terminaste en cuarto lugar, y solo fue por cuestión de minutos. (Revisé la hora de llegada en mi mail.) Shaoran no deja de amar su flor de cerezo, y aun así le pone los cuernos. Contradictorio. ¿No? Pero en el siguiente capítulo lo veremos sufrir un poquito. Te estaré viendo en los correos, y una vez más, discúlpame si fui muy atrevido en el mail que te mande. Chao.

Miyozku: Sin duda es un verdadero placer volver a saber de ti. Solo espero que los limes, o lemons, o lo que sea que son esas escenas no te molesten o te decepcionen. Tendremos muchos de esos. Es la razón por la que subí esta historia en esta categoría y no en PG-13. No te preocupes si no puedes dejar reviews o actualizar tu historia al ritmo que quisieras. Se que debes tener muchas cosas que ocupan tu tiempo, así que te deseo mucha suerte. Cuídate.

ultimate spider: Que bueno que andas por aquí, y que bueno que la historia te gusto. Deseo verte por aquí muy seguido. Hasta la próxima.

Antes de despedirme les diré que algo pasó con esta cosa del quick edit de Fanfiction que no me jala bien algunos signos de interrogación o de exclamación. Yo odio cuando tengo una falla así, pero si esta cosa me arruina las correcciones a los signos, pues que otra cosa puedo hacer. De antemano, les pido mil disculpas y trataré de que no vuelva a suceder, al menos de mi parte. Si el error sigue, dejaría de subir hasta que todo se componga. Ustedes merecen lo mejor, como para que por un detalle de software tenga que darles algo que hasta a mí me da pena. Y bien, eso es todo por ahora. Nos veremos una vez más dentro de muy poco. See you.


	3. Capítulo 3

La pista de baile se encontraba ya bastante animada cuando nuestros amigos llegaron. Una vez que hubieron pedido una mesa y unas bebidas, comenzaron a platicar un poco sobre el espectacular ambiente que se sentía y de las otras personas que estaban en el lugar.

¿Ya vieron a esa chica de all�? Se ve increíble.- dijo Sakura.

-Si, tiene un cuerpo espectacular.- respondió Tomoyo. -Pero es obvio que esta operada. El mío luce mucho mejor y no me he hecho nada en absoluto. Eso resalta mi belleza. ¿No lo creen así, amigos-Al oír eso, Shaoran lanzó una mirada a los senos de Tomoyo y el deseo de acariciarlos le cosquilleaba en la punta de los dedos.

-Si observan bien su busto, podrán darse cuenta de quese inyectósilicón para darle esa apariencia.-

¿Pero que no es peligroso ponerse eso ahí, Tomoyo- preguntó Sakura.

-Quien sabe, pero ya deberías saber que hay mujeres que hacen lo que sea con tal de verse "mas hermosas", según ellas.- Ambas rieron por un momento y continuaron con la charla.

-Saben, no pude evitar el recordar a Eriol. Supongo que para este momento ya debe de haber terminado con la cena de negocios que tenía con sus clientes. Tal vez los haya invitado a algún otro lugar para cerrar bien la noche, como el dice. Tal vez algún sitio donde puedan estar con "damas de compañía", y no me refiero precisamente a geishas. Quizás esa clase de correrías son las que lo dejan sin energía.-

-Vamos, Tomoyo. No seas tan mal pensada.- Sakura y Tomoyo reían de sus palabras y Shaoran solo observaba. Tomoyo pidió otro poco de whisky.

-Ya no pidas más, Tomoyo. ¿Qué no ves que te puede hacer daño-

-A mi el alcohol no me hace daño. Por el contrario, me anima y no me hace el menor daño. No te preocupes.-

La música recién había terminado y una nueva pieza comenzaba en ese momento. -Bueno¿Qué no van a bailar ustedes dos- preguntó Tomoyo.

-Mejor que Shaoran baile contigo primero. Tu eres la que esta solita y necesita divertirse mas.-

-Yo no veo ningún problema y creo que Sakura tiene razón. Necesitas distraerte un poco.-

-No, Shaoran. Baila primero con tu mujer.-

-Venga, hipócrita.- rió Sakura. -Si se ve que quieres bailar con mi marido.-

-Con tu marido bailaría yo… y me fugaría con el también.-

-Solo si el quiere…-

-Que segura estas de que lo tienes bien amarradito.- Ninguna de estas frases pasaban de ser solo bromas y nuestros amigos solo reían ante cada palabra que decían. Después de todo eran íntimos amigos y era natural que se llevaran así.

Shaoran y Tomoyo fueron entonces a la pista de baile. La canción que se escuchaba era de esas que invitaban a bailar muy apretaditos. Ella rodeo su cuello con un brazo y el abrazó su cintura al mismo tiempo.

-Fíjate como me arde el rostro, Shaoran.- El se acercó un poco y pegando su rostro con el de ella le respondió. -Es verdad. Se siente abrasador.-

Ciertamente era imposible quedarse impávido ante una mujer como Tomoyo. Toda ella denotaba belleza, distinción, elegancia y algo de inocencia… inocencia que en este momento era reemplazada con un toque de audaz picardía.

-Oye…- le susurró Tomoyo muy bajito a Shaoran. ¿Dime¿Qué piensas de mí-

¿Qué quieres que piense-

¿Crees que soy una descarada-

-Lo que creo es que eres deliciosa.-

¿Acaso no te molesta que baile así de pegada contigo-

-Todo lo contrario. Disfruto bailar junto a ti.-

-Yo también…-

Tomoyo decía esto con una emoción inusual en ella, y es que la mala combinación del alcohol y su temperamento habitual la ponía bastante sentimental, al grado de auto-compadecerse en muchos sentidos; de llegar a pensar que a pesar de ser joven y hermosa, su vida ya se encontraba completamente arruinada.

Tomoyo era una chica que necesitaba constantemente muestras de cariño y aprecio de parte de sus seres queridos, sobre todo de su marido. Pero aunque ella y Eriol jamás reñían, Tomoyo podía notar una cada vez mayor lejanía de su parte. No era solo el hecho de que ya no se interesara sexualmente en ella; tal vez eso habría sido lo de menos. Era la casi total falta de comunicación que imperaba en su hogar.El hecho de que su marido pareciera estar cansado para toda cosa que tuviera que ver con ella. Tomoyo comprendería si es que el tuviera alguna enfermedad, pero Eriol Hiragizawa, a sus 23 años, era una persona completamente sana.

Era alguien con la suficiente fuerza como para levantar a la empresa de su familia poco después de que sus padres murieran en un accidente. Había logrado ser un verdadero hombre de negocios… además de ser todo un hombre para lo demás. Fuerte, exitoso, activo, viril. En resumen, un hombre para todo… menos para su esposa. Tomoyo sabía perfectamente que a el le gustaba salir con "profesionales", y a ella solo le quedaba sentirse menospreciada y desdeñada, sabiendo que era sustituida por las prostitutas que a el le gustaba frecuentar.

Desde luego, eso era algo que nadie mas sabía, y si alguien llegara a averiguarlo, lo más probable es que Tomoyo muriera en ese instante. Por eso y para tratar de recuperar un poco su autoestima, Tomoyo recurría a esa actitud tan alegre y burlona, esperando con eso llamar un poco la atención de los hombres; de provocarlos con algo que jamás tendrán. También fue por eso que comenzó a beber.

Shaoran y Tomoyo seguían bailando juntos, mientras la música seguía con sus suaves notas. -Shaoran…-

¿Dime, Tomoyo-

¿En verdad me encuentras… deliciosa como acabas de decir-

¿Es que tengo que decirlo bajo juramento-

Ese comentario hizo reír a Tomoyo, que se dejaba llevar por el en todo momento. -No, no es necesario que lo jures.-

Y Tomoyo, llevada por su toda la tristeza que había en su ser, y animada por el alcohol que circulaba por sus venas, se atrevió a decirle a Shaoran ¿Sabes? Puedo sentírtelo… tan levantado…-

Esa inesperada confesión sentó en Shaoran un efecto como de un afrodisíaco, produciéndole una excitación incontrolable.

La pieza aun no terminaba, pero la atmósfera había cambiado entre Tomoyo y Shaoran.

-Anda, Tomoyo…-

¿Qué- le susurró en respuesta ella.

-Dame tus labios.-

-No.-

¿Y porqué no, tontita-

-Porque podría emocionarme demasiado.-

-Pero emocionarse es vivir.-

¿Y si Sakura nos llegara a ver-

-Desde aquí no se dará cuenta.-

-Pero me quedaría con la duda.-

Tomoyo se esforzaba por que sus comentarios se escucharan tan bromistas como de costumbre, pero la verdad es que por dentro se encontraba desecha. Ciertamente envidiaba a Sakura, pero sin maldad, por la relación que ella tenía con Shaoran. Es cierto que se sabía que el no era precisamente un marido ejemplar y que algunas personas rumoraban que el era infiel, aunque nadie afirmaba con seguridad esos chismes. Pero lo que todos sabían sin ninguna duda, era que Sakura era lo primero para el. Que era su sol, su luna; el significado mismo de su existencia. Tal vez podría serle infiel, pero jamás la postergaba. Y eso era precisamente lo que le dolía más a Tomoyo. El saberse postergada. Y ni siquiera por alguna mujer excepcional, sino por la primera mujerzuela que estuviera al alcance del bolsillo de su marido.

Shaoran se encontraba cada vez más y más excitado. Trataba de abrir una brecha en la evasiva actitud de Tomoyo.

-Vamos…-

-No, no quiero…- le respondía ella coquetamente.

-Dame tu boca.-

-Que miedo.-

-Necesito besarte-

.¿Qué-

-Quiero besarte.-

-Pero en la cara.- y Tomoyo le presentó su rostro.

Shaoran primero la besó en la mejilla, para después deslizar sus labios por su rostro lentamente hasta llegar a su oído. Ella no pudo evitar estremecerse y lanzar una expresión de emoción.

-Shaoran… eres un pícaro.-

En ese momento Shaoran comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos por la espalda de Tomoyo, encaminándose lentamente hasta sus senos, y una vez que los hubo alcanzado, comenzó a acariciarlos lentamente.

-Tus labios…-

-Que no.-

-Pero lo estas deseando.-

¿Y eso que-

¿Lo confiesas-

Tomoyo le respondió en un tono desafiante. -Si.-

¿Y entonces...-

-No.-

¿Es que deseas martirizarme-

-Si en este momento hiciera lo que deseo, me echaría a llorar.-

Esas palabras alteraron por completo a Shaoran. Esa frase no era una broma, sino que la había dicho con una tremenda tristeza. El no pudo evitar contagiarse con ese sentimiento.

-Por favor, Tomoyo, no digas eso.-

-Perdóname. No tengo derecho a portarme como una idiota.-

-Tu tienes todos los derechos del mundo. Lo que no tienes es motivo para llorar así.-

-Ya deja de fingir conmigo. Todos saben que Eriol me menosprecia. Todos sienten por mí… compasión, y nada más.-

¿Compasión para una mujer de tu categoría? Yo guardo mi compasión para quien en verdad la necesita, y ni tu, ni ninguna otra mujer necesita compasión. Esa déjala para nosotros los hombres que luego estamos desamparados. ¿Pero ustedes necesitar compasión? Ya es suficiente que nos tengan que soportar a nosotros.-

Tomoyo soltó su inconfundible risa. Shaoran había logrado tranquilizarla y el momento amargo quedaba atrás. Tomoyo le dijo sonriendo.

-Tu si que sabes infundirle confianza a una mujer.

-Vamos, date cuenta de que eso no era necesario. ¿Acaso dudas de que exista algún hombre que no estuviera dispuesto a arrojarse a una autopista si se lo ordenas-

Tomoyo solo volvió a reír y finalmente le dijo -Bueno, ya basta de acariciarme, descarado. Debemos volver con Sakura. La hemos dejado sola por bastante rato.-

Durante el rato que Shaoran y Tomoyo estuvieron bailando, Sakura solo se ocupo en darle algunos sorbos a su bebida y a pensar que esperaba que de alguna forma Tomoyo se reanimara un poco. Una vez que los vio regresar, se levantó y se acerco a su marido, mientras Tomoyo se sentaba a descansar.

Apenas se pegó a Shaoran, Sakura noto inmediatamente lo "exaltado" que el había quedado.

¡Hoeeee¿Así te has puesto bailando con Tomoyo- le dijo ella en un tono entre sarcástico y burlón.

¿Acaso estas celosa- le respondió el con el mismo tono, mientras ella se le enredaba con los brazo alrededor de su cuello. Finalmente le respondió. -Tengo celos… y no los tengo.-

-Vaya contestación.-

-Se que a veces existen mujeres que a ustedes los hombres les dan tentación, y si una de esas mujeres se empeña, y digo que en verdad se empeña en hacer caer en sus redes a alguno, ningún hombre que en verdad sea hombre podría evitar ceder. No me agrada pensar en si tu caerías o no en esos juegos, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que incluso a pesar de eso, siempre estarás conmigo y me querrás tan salvajemente como yo te quiero a ti. Por eso tengo celos y no los tengo.-

Al escuchar esas palabras de su mujer, Shaoran no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había sucedido hasta ese momento. Hacía algunas horas había hecho el amor con Chiharu. Hacía solo unos momentos se había entusiasmado con Tomoyo. Y ahora tenía a Sakura, su esposa entre sus brazos y sabía que a pesar de todo, jamás la cambiaría por ninguna otra. ¿Entonces porque diablos le era infiel¿Por qué tenía que engañarla con otras si seguía enamorado de ella como la primera vez que la vio? La verdad es que el era el menos adecuado para responder a esa pregunta.

"Debilidades de la carne masculina." Se respondía a veces, como si con eso lograra darse una explicación que lograra ser convincente, o por lo menos, válida.

-Mi flor de cerezo.- le dijo entonces.

-Si tan solo fueras guapo…- le respondió ella.

¿Qué acaso no lo soy-

¿Túuuuuu-

-Y ahora me dirás que soy feo.

-Como no…- dijo en ese tono burloncillo.

¿Y que pasaría si yo fuera guapo-

-Que lo entendería.-

¿Entender que-

-Que las mujeres se te pongan románticas.-

-Lo que tratas es acomplejarme para que no vuelva a ver a ninguna mujer a la cara. Eso es muy desconsiderado de tu parte.- le respondió Shaoran con una fingida seriedad.

Sakura se hecho a reír y luego le comenzó a mordisquearle los labios, para luego susurrarle. ¿Nos vamos ya-

¿Eso quieres-

-Si. ¿y tu-

-Desde luego.-

¿En verdad lo deseas mucho-

¿Qué no se nota-

-Mi vida.- Al sentir así el cuerpo de su esposo, Sakura se sentía completamente segura y protegida. Se sentía como toda una mujer, al lado del hombre al que amaba.

-Tomoyo se ha hecho algunas ilusiones.-

-Lo siento mucho.-

-Ahora dime algo.-

¿Qué-

-Pero se sincero.-

.-Pregúntame entonces.-

.-Pero dime la verdad. No me voy a enfadar.-

Al decirle esas palabras a Shaoran, el se perdió dentro de los ojos color de esmeralda de Sakura, y dentro de ese trance, escuchó la pregunta que su esposa le hacía.

¿Te gustaría esta noche acostarte con Tomoyo-

La expresión de Shaoran parecía la de un gato que se estaba atragantando con su comida, y si hace un momento se había dejado perder dentro de la mirada de Sakura, ahora buscaba alguna forma de escabullirse de esa penetrante mirada mientras sus ojos parpadeaban incontrolablemente. Pero no había escape.

-Quiero la verdad. Te prometí no enfadarme.-

-Sakura; vaya pregunta que se te fue a ocurrir.-

-No te escabullas. Confiesa.-

¿De veras no te vas a enfadar-

-Lo he prometido.-

-Es que a veces las promesas son ligeras y se las lleva el viento.-

-Las mías no se las lleva ni un huracán. Déjate de rodeos y contesta de una buena vez.-

-Que puedo decir. Tu sabes que a veces uno no es mas que un…

¡Sin rodeos-

¿Pero que quieres que te diga¿Qué no soy un santo? De acuerdo. No soy un santo.-

-O sea que si te gustaría acostarte con ella.-

-Pero si no he dicho eso.-

-Se desprende de tus palabras.-

-Solo eres muy imaginativa. Solo dije que no soy un santo.-

¡Un santo¡Lo que tu eres es un sinvergüenza que no se como es que te veo a la cara-

-Me prometiste que no te enfadarías…-

¡No! Si no me enfado.- Le respondió Sakura en un tono abiertamente sarcástico. -Pues bien, si tanto te gustaría… ¡Déjame en un taxi y lárgate con ella-

Shaoran sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a fallar. Le costaba trabajo mantenerse de pie. Sintió como si su vida hubiera acabado en ese instante. Ni siquiera se dio cuanta de que su voz se oía quebrada y que reflejaba lo destrozado que había quedado.

-No es en serio… No es real ese odio que me demuestras… y que tanto daño me hace…-

Entonces Sakura cerró sus ojos y se acercó a darle un beso mientras le decía.

¿De veras te he emocionado, Shaoran-

El solo soltó un largo silbido y le respondió. -Me has dado un terrible susto, que no es lo mismo.-

Sakura se le acercó y le dijo sugestivamente al oído. -Dejemos a Tomoyo en su casa y vámonos ya a la nuestra. Necesito que seas muy mío en este momento.-

Después de salir de ese sitio, dejaron a Tomoyo frente a su casa y de inmediato se fueron a la suya. Cuando Tomoyo entró se dio cuenta de que Eriol aun no había regresado. Después de despedir a la niñera que se había quedado con su hija, Tomoyo se cambió y se preparó para dormir. Mientras se acostaba, pensaba en Eriol; en como deseaba que llegara en ese momento para verlo y amarlo.

-Eriol. Como te necesito en estos momentos. Nada me haría mas feliz que el que tu llegaras y me abrazaras. Me besarías apasionadamente y me harías el amor como jamás lo hemos hecho antes.-

Pero a la vez sabía que se estaba engañando ella sola. Era mas que obvio que había invitado a sus clientes a algún lugar de esos donde, a cambio de unos cuantos yenes, habría mas de una mujer dispuesta a cumplir con cada uno de sus caprichos. Así Tomoyo trató de dormir pero no pudo, y cuando el amanecer comenzaba a despuntar, solo se escuchó un leve susurro que salió de su boca.

-Shaoran.-

Continuara…

Saludos de nueva cuenta. Supongo que no se esperaban que Sakura le hiciera esa pregunta a Shaoran o al menos no de forma tan directa, pero vemos que si hubiera sido por el, no hubiera salido vivo de esa. Pero como necesitamos una historia por unas cuantas semanas más, pues dejémoslo vivir por ahora. Ya en su momento alcanzará la redención ante ustedes, mi siempre querido y estimado público. Otro detalle. Parece que esta cosa de Fanfiction aun no jala bien con algunos signos de puntuación. De antemano les pido una disculpa a ese respecto, ya que si bien no es algo que yo controle, no por eso me agrada entregar algo con semejante error de ortografía. Ahora respondamos lo que me han enviado esta semana:

JuliaSakura: Cierto, Shaoran no se esta portando nada bien, pero al menos pudiste ver como Sakura lo hizo sufrir aunque sea un poquito. Te veo luego. Cuídate.

Aneth: Ahora ocupaste el segundo lugar, niña linda. Es cierto que Shaoran aun ama a Sakura, y no se me ocurre mayor prueba que el ver como el se desbarata como galleta remojada en leche cuando ella le exige saber si le gustaría estar a solas con Tomoyo o no. Y respecto a que Tomoyo y Shaoran lleguen a estar juntos, pues eso aun esta en veremos, aunque la verdad siento que no podría culpar tanto a Tomoyo. Lo malo es que ahora los fans de la pareja Eriol-Tomoyo pedirán mi cabeza en bandeja de plata. Si escapo te veré después. Y extraño tus mails.

sakuya: De que anda de mujeriego, anda. Pero por eso se meterá en su momento en un buen lió. No pronto pero seguro se mete en una buena bronca. Espero leer más reviews tuyos. Bye.

Melissa Higurashi: Gracias por el cumplido sobre la historia. Se que se oye un tanto… tonto el pensar que Shaoran quiera a Sakura y el muy golfo le ponga los cuernos, pero de que la quiere, la quiere. Si no, no le hubiera caído tan de bomba cuando Sakura le dijo todo lo que le dijo. Espero verte pronto. Gracias y te espero.

doc.exe: Primero que nada te agradezco el que pienses que la historia esta buena. Por otro lado, he pensado lo que me dijiste y no dejo de pensar que tienes razón. Si puse eso respecto a los hombres es porque, desgraciadamente, hay demasiados ejemplos para avalar ese hecho. Es verdad que podemos existir hombres que sepan como tratar a una dama, y que aun tienen en mente lo que es la caballerosidad y la ponemos en practica siempre que podemos, pero por cada diez o veinte de nosotros, hay un numero mayor que aun no deja de ver a la mujer como una especie de trofeo, y eso es algo que me disgusta mucho; sobre todo porque la mujer es lo mejor que le ha pasado al planeta. Si existe algún recordatorio de cómo es el paraíso, sin duda ese recordatorio esta encarnado en la mujer: lo más cercano a la perfección. Como habrás notado me dio mucho gusto recibir un mensaje como el tuyo, y si vez otra cosa por ahí de lo que creas que se puede comentar, solo escríbelo y listo. Gracias por el review. Ah. Lo olvidaba. No esta entre los planes de Sakura ponerle los cuernos a Shaoran, aunque se lo merezca. Hay otras formas de sufrir. Hasta pronto.

Pues eso es todo por ahora. Como ya no se me ocurre que mas decirles solo me resta desearles buena suerte en todo lo que hagan. Nos veremos pronto.


	4. Capítulo 4

Eriol tenía una pequeña filosofía respecto a los negocios. Opinaba que ante los clientes uno debía ser esplendido para convencerlos de que los negocios marchaban excelentemente… y había que ser aun más esplendido si los negocios se estaban yendo por la borda. Por esa razón había invitado a sus clientes a uno de los restaurantes más costosos de Shinjuku. De ahí, los llevó a uno de esos sitios donde las bebidas son costosas y las mujeres no tanto. Solo habían estado bebiendo de lo mejor que tenían en ese sitio. Desde el mejor sake disponible, hasta whisky escocés de 18 años, sin olvidar algo de brandy español legítimo. Un verdadero derroche.

-Casi todo mundo se queja de la espantosa recesión en que vivimos, pero parece que a usted no le a afectado en lo mas mínimo, Hiragizawa.-

-Para nada. En lo que a mí respecta, no hay recesión.- y mientras todos reían, a Eriol se le venían a la mente cosas como la nómina que tenía que pagar a sus empleados, los impuestos, la renta de sus oficinas… "No, no, no. Si me pongo a pensar en eso ahora, me arruino yo solo la noche." Así que no le quedó más que seguir riendo como si nada mientras ordenaba una botella del mejor champagne disponible.

Esos dos siempre habían sido de sus mejores clientes, pero le preocupaba que los rumores sobre una eventual quiebra de su compañía hicieran que se alejaran, por lo que consideraba todos estos gastos necesarios… por estratosféricos que fueran. Y cuando ya se encontraba mas animado, sus clientes declinaron continuar con la farra ya que tenían asuntos pendientes para mañana. Uno debía partir a Nagoya y el otro a Nagano. Como habían salido en el auto de Eriol, este tuvo que llevarlos a su hotel.

Eran como las tres de la mañana y mientras esperaba que un semáforo cambiara a verde pensaba en que es lo que haría ahora. Tenía dos opciones: regresar a casa junto a su mujer, o simplemente irse "por ahí". Una vez que el semáforo había cambiado a verde, Eriol se enfiló a un sitio que sabía que aun estaba abierto a esa hora. En ese sitio podría encontrar a alguna mujer con la cual pasar el resto de la noche, y que con sus besos mercenarios le ayudara a olvidar que tenía un negocio prácticamente en la ruina, una lujosa casa que ya no podía mantener… y una hermosa y atractiva esposa a la que tenía lamentablemente olvidada.

-

¿Esta noche no tienes clase-

¿Eh-

¿Pues en que piensas, niña -

-Asuntos míos, bocón.-

-Uyyyy. Que carácter.-

-Si quieres saber que pienso, Fuguno, pregúntaselo a mi hermana que es tu novia y a mí déjame en paz.

-Meiling, no te portes así con el novio de tu hermana.- se escuchó desde la cocina la voz de su madre.

-Tu madre tiene razón, hija. Fuguno es un buen chico y no es correcto que desquites con el tus frustraciones.-Meiling puso una cara de tedio mientras pensaba "Si mi mama y tu los hubieran cachado como yo lo hice, dejarías de pensar que es tan buen chico."

Pero eso no era lo que tenía tan molesta a Meiling; de hecho, ni le importaba. Lo que la traía furiosa era el hecho de que el señor Li no se dejaba seducir de ninguna manera y temía que por ese motivo no lograra amarrar el empleo que necesitaba… con mucha urgencia, se podría agregar. "Pero vaya tipo es ese hombre. No puedo creer que no me pele. Ni que fuera de hielo."

-Déjela, señor.- escuchó a Fuguno. -Si no me molesta que me hable así. Es solo por su edad.

¿De que edad, idiota-

-Pues de tus diecisiete años.-

-Pues mi hermana solo tiene un año mas que yo, y el otro día pude ver que ya la consideras una mujer…para todo.-

Fuguno se quedó mudo de espanto; Tzinling palideció del terror. ¿Sería Meiling capaz de delatarlos por despecho

-Ya déjala en paz, Fuguno. Es lo mejor.- dijo finalmente el papa de Meiling.

-Si Fuguno desea casarse con tu hermana, es claro que la considera una mujer.-

Era la hora de la comida y en ese momento habían terminado. La mama de Meiling preguntó desde la cocina. -Pero aun no nos has dicho si tienes clase o no.

-No, pero de todas formas saldré hasta tarde. Tengo una cita con un chico.

¿Con quien-

-Pues con un chico y ya. Después de todo, todos son iguales.-

-Nada de eso. Los hay que son buenos chicos, y los hay que solo buscan divertirse con las muchachas.-

Meiling se preguntó en categoría meterían sus padres a Fuguno, pero ella misma se respondió que era obvio que lo veían como un buen chico. "Después de todo, el hecho de que un chico tenga sexo con su novia no significa necesaria mente que sea un chico malo."

Después de eso, Meiling se encerró en su habitación y se puso a leer todos los apuntes, diagramas y demás cosas del curso de capacitación que estaba tomando para ingresar a la corporación Shimigawa. Meiling nunca fue lo que se dice… una chica estudiosa. Difícilmente terminó la preparatoria, y ni siquiera tenía la capacidad suficiente como para aprobar el examen de admisión de alguna universidad… la que fuera. Ella se encontraba consciente de que la única responsable de sus múltiples fracasos era ella misma.

Por eso se quedó maravillada cuando vio que la corporación Shimigawa, una de las empresas de mayor prestigio y poder en Japón, abriera una plaza de programador en la que no se requería de experiencia previa o de cursos universitarios. Solo se debía presentar un examen de selección, previa asistencia a una serie de cursos de capacitación.

Fue ahí donde conoció a Shaoran Li. El era uno de los profesores del curso. Ciertamente a Meiling se le hizo un hombre guapo y capaz, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención fue saber que el era uno de los ejecutivos con mayor poder e influencia de la corporación, a pesar de su notoria juventud.Al principio pensó que sería una excelente idea tener un profesor tan preparado, pero eso cambió en cuanto vio el nivel en que ese curso se impartía.

Era cierto que no era algo tan difícil como lo que podría ver un universitario, pero si resultaba necesario tener un conocimiento previo de temas como computación, matemáticas, etc. Y Meiling no brillaba en ninguna de esas áreas.

Fue entonces que una idea surgió en su mente: tal vez podría no pasar ese examen, pero si lograba que un ejecutivo tan influyente como Shaoran Li le diera una recomendación por escrito, o dicho de otra forma, si el ordenara su contratación, ella estaría adentro en un dos por tres.

Y se puso a pensar de que forma podría llegara convencerlo de que hiciera semejante cosa, y recordó la única debilidad que un hombre, sin importar edad, educación, principios o posición, podría tener: el sexo.

Y ella tenía todo a su favor: joven, hermosa, inocente… y virgen. Ningún hombre podría resistir eso último. O eso pensó hasta que conoció a Shaoran un poco más.

No había forma de que el mostrara el mas mínimo interés en ella, como no fuera el que normalmente tiene un maestro con sus alumnos. Eso tenía a Meiling muy preocupada. Sentía que jamás podría obtener ese puesto, sobre todo porque en esa clase había dos chicos que eran todo lo contrario a ella: inteligentes, capaces… sin duda uno de ellos sería el que ocupara la plaza.

-Huy, no voy a pasar.- murmuraba Meiling con desesperación.

-No obtendré el puesto… a menos de que el idiota del señor Li se entusiasme conmigo y ordene que me contraten.-

-

Meiling si salió tal y como lo dijo a su madre, pero en realidad no tenía ninguna cita con un muchacho. No; ella tenía otro plan. Meiling conocía el lugar donde Shaoran estacionaba su coche, así que cuando se acercó la hora en que el salía, ella se acercó al coche y se quedó recargada en el para esperarlo cuando saliera. Meiling se había puesto una blusa y una falda floreadas. Era el tipo de ropa que resaltaba la apariencia angelical de ella, además de otros atributos.

La blusa era lo suficientemente delgada para que diera una idea de los deliciosos encantos que se ocultaban debajo, y la falda estaba como dos centímetros sobre las rodillas. "Ya quiero ver que no ponga cara de cachorrito hambriento. Mínimo tendrá que mover una ceja."

Estando tan embebida en sus pensamientos, una de sus manos resbaló hacia la puerta del pasajero y al hacer un movimiento, se dio cuenta de que no estaba cerrada con llave. "Yupi, que suerte." Y Meiling se acomodó dentro del coche automáticamente. Ahí su espera sería mucho más cómoda.

Después de un momento vio como el llegaba, vio como se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor y vio como encendía el coche. El no la vio sino hasta que se preparaba para echarse en reversa. La furia se dibujo inmediatamente en su rostro.

¿Pero que demonios haces aquí

-Solo estaba esperándolo.- respondió ella con su vocecita angelical.

-Eso veo.- respondió el con contenida ira. Ya era tarde así que a Shaoran no le quedo mas remedio que llevarla en su coche hasta algún lugar donde pudiera deshacerse de ella.

Mientras conducía, la luz de las lámparas se reflejaba sobre el cuerpo de Meiling. Shaoran podía ver claramente los muslos de ella con su faldita subida, así como sus senos que valientemente agredían a su sencilla blusa. Se daba cuenta de que Meiling poseía a sus 17 años un cuerpo esbelto, exquisito y provocador. Y ella estaba ahí, en su coche, a su entera disposición, sin mayor esfuerzo. Solo que Shaoran tenía sus motivos para despreciar semejante oferta.

-Esta es la primera y la última vez que te encuentro esperándome, Meiling. Ahora dime donde quieres que te deje.-

-Solo déjeme en una de estas calles y ya.- le respondió ella entre sollozos.

-Oye, no te pongas a llorar. Te estas portando poco inteligentemente. Ya te dije que no puedo hacer nada para que te contraten… ni lo haría aunque pudiera. Se que tu tienes capacidad para eso. Obtendrás el empleo sin tener que darme "algo" a cambio.-

¿Y si yo quiero dárselo de todos modos.-

¿Y porque a mí-

-Porque… estoy enamorada de usted.-

-No me salgas con esos disparates, Meiling. Tú estas dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de comprometerme y que te den ese puesto, pero te lo digo de nuevo ¡No esta en mi poder el que te aprueben! Vas muy bien en el curso. Podrás aprobar ese examen sin problemas y obtendrás la plaza.- Meiling le respondió algo dolida. ¿Por qué no es sincero, señor Li-

-Lo estoy siendo.-

-No, no es así.-

¿Pues que quieres que te diga-

-La verdad. Solo dígame "Meiling, no me gustas." Porque esa es la verdad.-

El tráfico estaba insoportable a esa hora y los coches se movían muy despacio. Las luces de los otros coches iluminaban perfectamente el interior del vehículo de Shaoran, que aprovechaba para ver de reojo los hermosos muslos de Meiling. Con su actitud de abandono, su languidez… ese no era el cuerpo de una niña; era el cuerpo de una mujer. Y aunque se sentía a morir de la excitación que estaba sintiendo al estar tan cerca de tan hermosa criatura, también se sentía abrumado de infinidad de inhibiciones.

En cierto sentido Shaoran era como esos niños que no se resisten a comerse el primer pastel que esta a su lado, y a Shaoran en verdad le dolía no comerse el "suculento pastel" que traía al lado. Pero el estaba consciente de que ese "pastel" se le podía indigestar. Y es que sabía que la testarudez de Meiling, su desprecio por toda clase de precauciones y su total falta de discreción podrían llegar a comprometerlo como no quería.

Es cierto que el era infiel a sus esposa, pero el siempre tomaba todas las precauciones posibles en ese sentido, además de que la amaba con intensidad y le tenía una profunda devoción. Pero Meiling era como una bomba nuclear que podría destruir por completo todo eso.

Finalmente encontró un sitio donde dejarla.

-Hay una estación del metro como a tres cuadras de aquí.-

-Usted no me ha contestado.- dijo Meiling en un tono que para nada era angelical. -No le gusto. ¿Verdad-

-Basta, Meiling. No tienes que hacer nada para que te apruebe.-

-Yo estoy enamorada de usted.-

-No digas eso. Deberías enamorarte de alguien joven, que…-

-Usted es joven. Solo tiene veinticuatro años.-

-Vaya que estas bien informada.-

Shaoran estiró su mano a la portezuela del lado de Meiling. Abrió la puerta de ese lado sin tocar a Meiling para nada. Una vez que Meiling se bajó, Shaoran le dijo. -Adiós, Meiling. No vuelvas a acercarte a mi coche.-

Cerró la puerta y se marchó. Ella se quedó muy pensativa. Una vez más había fracasado en su intento de seducir a Shaoran. No era tan tarde como pensaba así que pensó caminar despacio hacia la estación del metro para tratar de relajarse. Alzó su rostro lloroso una vez más para ver si aun distinguía el coche de Shaoran. Lo que vio fue ese mismo coche estacionarse afuera de un edificio que estaba cerca. "A lo mejor vino a ver a algún cliente suyo." Pensó dubitativa.

Shaoran entró al departamento, se quitó el saco y encendió el reproductor de cd´s.

-Creí que nunca me libraría de ella.- Ahora Shaoran se relajaría un poco en lo que Chiharu llegaba.

Continuara…

Hola a todos. La verdad creí que me iba a retrasar más para subir este capítulo. Dos exámenes en tres días son muchos, pero tres… bueno. Al menos ya presenté dos, y solo falta uno. Pero claro, la idea es aprobarlos. Y además de todo, los signos de puntuación siguen sin marcarse como se debe. Eso es muy molesto para mí. Bueno, mejor pasemos a responder sus reviews.

JuliaSakura: Veo que si por ti fuera, Shaoran estaría cantando para algún coro de niñas. La verdad se lo merece, pero lo necesitamos ileso por un buen rato. De hecho aun le esperan sorpresas no muy agradables. Ya lo veras.

Aneth: Otra vez paso eso. Ya me ha pasado dos o tres veces con las historias que luego leo. Una vez tuve que llegar corriendo a la sala de Internet de mi escuela solo para ver si ya podía leer el capítulo y dejar mi review. Lo hice rapidísimo porque tenía clase en ese momento pero se que la maestra no llega tan a tiempo. Apenas llegué rayando a clase, pero valió la pena. Muchas veces los hombres son, o somos así. Dando evasivas para todo, Sobre Tomoyo y Shaoran eso no pasará… por el momento, y en cuanto a Eriol, pues el también tiene sus motivos, aunque para variar, sus respuestas no son las adecuadas. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y espero que estés muy bien. Te veo luego.

sakuya: Eso es verdad. Shaoran ama muchísimo a Sakura, a pesar de todo. Y es por eso que se aleja de Meiling aunque se muera por tomarla. Esa chica podría ser la ruina para Shaoran. Trataré de que los capítulos sean un poco más largos.

YuZu: Me da gusto saber que esta historia te llamó mucho la atención. Espero que estés leyendo estas líneas y ver más de ti por aquí. Gracias.

doc.exe: Hello again. No cabe duda de que lo que escribes es una gran verdad. Solo somos lo que hemos heredado durante siglos de machismo y falocracia. No se si algún día cambiaremos como sociedad, es decir, cambiar del todo, pero mientras eso pasa, al menos nos queda el consuelo de que no somos así. Y de eso de la calentura, pues también es una gran verdad, y no te preocupes por el lenguaje. Eso es lo de menos. Sobre el fic, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y ya veras que el buen Shaoran aun no termina de sufrir. Nos leeremos luego. Y gracias por el review.

ultimate spider: siempre es un placer verte por aquí. Espero que lo que esta pasando ahora y lo que vendrá te guste.

Y con eso terminamos por ahora. Espero verlos nuevamente la próxima vez. Y también espero que apruebe mis exámenes. Verán lo que le pasa a Shaoran por andar de coscolino. Sayonara.


	5. Capítulo 5

Shaoran llevaba ya como 15 minutos de estar esperando a Chiharu, o visto desde otra perspectiva, desde que se libró de Meiling. El timbre del departamento sonó entonces, lo que hizo que Shaoran se levantara y pensara para si mismo. "Que bueno que por fin llego."

Se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba ella. Usando un vestido color rosa entallado que se le veía muy bien. Como de costumbre, Shaoran la recibió con los brazos abiertos, pero en vez de que ella se le arrojara a los brazos, también como de costumbre, solo dejó que el la abrazara. Cuando el intentó besarla en la boca, ella se movió en el último momento y Shaoran solo logró besarle la mejilla. Shaoran quedó sorprendido por esta inesperada reacción y se le ocurrió preguntar ¿Qué te sucede-

-Nada.- respondió Chiharu secamente.

¿Acaso alguien se enfadó? Vamos ven para ac� encantadora criatura.- El sabía que palabras como esas usualmente la ponían de buen humor, pero no funcionaría; no esta vez.

Chiharu pasó al interior del departamento como si Shaoran no existiera. Fue directamente a la cava y se sirvió una copita de cognac.

-Bueno, ya. ¿Dime que te ocurre

-Eso pregúntaselo a tu conciencia.

¿A mi conciencia

-Eso, si es que tienes…

-Chiharu, por favor, basta de acertijos. No te portes de esa forma tan insoportable. Si tienes algo en mi contra, solo dilo de una buena vez y podremos discutirlo como adultos.-

Chiharu tomó un sorbo de ese pequeño fragmento de cielo francés que se había servido para humedecer sus labios y después se dirijo a Shaoran preguntándole¿Sabes de donde vengo

-Y como se supone que lo voy a saber sin que tu me lo digas. ¿Acaso de tu casa

-No.

- Pues no lo se.

-Adivínalo, genio.-

La paciencia de Shaoran se agotaba rápidamente. Meiling le había alterado sobremanera los nervios, y en vez de encontrarse en una situación de relajación en la compañía de Chiharu, se encontraba más bien en una situación que recordaba un interrogatorio de la Inquisición. De esos donde uno nunca era inocente y siempre era culpable.

Después de echarle un vistazo mas detenidamente, le respondió-De la estética.

-Allí estuve en la mañana.

-Pues si tú no me dices de donde vienes, podemos jugar a las adivinanzas toda la noche.

-Vengo de casa de Tomoyo.- respondió Chiharu con una mirada que podría atravesar hasta la mejor aleación reforzada.

-Aja. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto- agregó Shaoran, que aun no alcanzaba a armar la relación. Chiharu dejó su vaso en la mesita de centro y se acercó a Shaoran con una expresión de pocos amigos, pero se tuvo que detener por un imprevisto.

-Rayos, se me soltó el liguero.- Tuvo que inclinarse un poco y alzarse un tanto la falda, dejando al descubierto su pierna izquierda; espectáculo que Shaoran no pensaba perderse a pesar de todo.

-Todo el rato que estuve con Tomoyo, se la pasó hablando de ti. Se ve que te admira mucho…- decía Chiharu mientras intentaba arreglar el liguero de vuelta a la media. Shaoran ni siquiera parpadeaba. Alcanzaba a ver algo de la pierna derecha ceñida firmemente por una media de color humo, y seguía un poco mas arriba; justo donde la media terminaba de hacer su función de protección y dejaba a la carne desprotegida. Al mismo tiempo, no perdía detalle de la pierna izquierda; de cómo su dueña al estar en esa posición, permitía ver el muslo casi por completo, hasta donde estaba el borde de sus pantaletas.

-Así es. Estuvo hablando de ti durante todo ese rato. No dejaba de mencionar que eras muy impetuoso, que eras muy audaz, muy afectuoso, muy… masculino.

-No se que tiene que ver eso con…

-Tu me prometiste que esa noche no irían a ninguna parte después de cenar; que no se irían de juerga "por ahí."

-Si, te lo prometí, pero…

-Que bailando con ella.- le interrumpió como si el no contara. -te ponías muy excitado.

-Por favor, Chiharu. No me hagas una escena de celos… Sabes que a veces no puedo evitar el excitarme un poquito si bailo pegado a una mujer.

-Sobre todo si esa mujer te gusta. Y Tomoyo te enloquece. ¿No es así

-Esta discusión no tiene el menor sentido. Mejor dejemos eso en el pasado.-

Chiharu, mientras tanto, no lograba sujetar el tirante del liguero. -Mira, mejor se útil para algo y ayúdame con ese broche. Solo ponlo en su lugar y ya.-

Shaoran se arrodilló junto a los pies de Chiharu y comenzó a mover su mano derecha por sobre la tersa piel de Chiharu. El no perdió tiempo y comenzó a "buscar" el tirante mientras recorría su muslo con suave avidez.

-Oye, no te dije que me acariciaras. Te dije que busques el dichoso broche.

-Eso hago.- Aunque si Shaoran de verdad estaba buscando el broche del liguero, entonces teníamos a una de las personas con las manos mas torpes de toda Asia. Y es que mientras una mano buscaba torpemente el broche, la otra se movía de arriba a abajo por todo lo largo y ancho de la pierna de Chiharu. -Pues vaya que tardas para hacer algo tan simple como eso…

-Discúlpame. Es que soy muy torpe con las manos.-

Chiharu se mantenía de pie mientras recibía las caricias que Shaoran le proporcionaba. Era cierto que ella se encontraba muy disgustada con el porque no había cumplido lo que prometió ese día, pero también era cierto que disfrutaba un poco de esas caricias, tanto como del hecho de verlo a sus pies cual si fuera su esclavo.

-Acaba de una vez.

-Ahorita…

-Aunque me habáis prometido no llevarlas a bailar… tus hormonas te dijeron que lo hicieras. Y como no; no podías resistir la tentación cuando Tomoyo te propuso esa idea. Y ella lo ansiaba de la… ah. No. No hagas eso…- Y es que Shaoran empezó a chuparle las piernas, así como le daba algunos mordiscos y poco le importaban las quejas de Chiharu.

-Tomoyo esta loca por ti.

-No digas tonterías.

-Y tú la deseas.

¿Yo? Pero si nunca había pensado en Tomoyo hasta que comenzaste a hablarme de ella.

¡Eres un hipócrita! Con lo que arriesgo al venir aquí, y resulta que me engañas con Tomoyo.

- Te juro que no…

-Tus juramentos. ¡Pues al diablo con tus juramentos! Ah… no me muerdas. Hoy no quiero nada tuyo. No vine a eso.

-Luces un modelo que te sienta precioso.

-Olvida las adulaciones.- La verdad, Shaoran ya se había hartado de estar de rodillas por tanto rato, así que de una vez tomo el tirante y lo abrochó a la media. Ya era tiempo de pasar a asuntos de mayor importancia.

-Vamos, preciosa. Si se que ardes por que te haga el amor.

- No.

-Eso es lo que mas deseas.

-Quien lo estará deseando es Tomoyo.

- Oh, ya deja en paz a Tomoyo.- respondió Shaoran ya un tanto harto de esas recriminaciones. -No tengo nada que ver con ella.

-Y no es porque a ti o a ella les falten las ganas. Ella lo desea y tú también.

-Cambiemos de tema.

-No quiero cambiar de tema.

-Pero mujer…

-Me prometiste que no las llevarías a bailar y aun así lo hiciste.

-No tuve otro remedio.

-Estabas deseando estrecharla entre tus brazos ¿verdad? Ansiabas sentirla contra ti ¿o me equivoco

-No seas tan insensata.- Lo que Chiharu no pensaba era que de tanto hablarle de Tomoyo, de tanto asegurarle que Tomoyo lo deseaba, de tanto hacerle ver que Tomoyo se lo pondría fácil, lo único que Chiharu lograba era estimular la imaginación de Shaoran y hacerle desear… a Tomoyo.

Chiharu se encontraba entre los brazos de Shaoran, pero ella no le correspondía al abrazo. Era como una muñeca que se dejaba sujetar sin oponer la menor resistencia, pero que tampoco respondía. Sentía como las manos de Shaoran comenzaban a recorrer su espalda lentamente, lo que inevitablemente hacía que ella se estremeciera inadvertidamente. Sintió como esas manos se deslizaban por su espalda cada vez mas hacia abajo, pasando por su trasero, hasta llegar a la falda. Una vez ahí, las manos comenzaron a subir de nueva cuenta, pero en esta ocasión también subían la falda.

-Shaoran

.-Dime.

-Mi vestido.

¿Qué

-Lo estas arrugando.

-Solo es cuestión de que te lo quite.

-No quiero.

-Se que lo estas deseando.

¿Acaso estas sordo? Dije que no.-

Tanta resistencia de parte de Chiharu había terminado por hartar a Shaoran, al tiempo que recordaba a Tomoyo y las turbadoras caricias que se proporcionaron esa noche. Shaoran se retiró y el vestido regresó a su posición original. Chiharu regresó a donde estaba su copa, tratando de que no se notara el hecho de que a ella tampoco le dio gusto que el se detuviera.

¿Pero que demonios te sucede esta vez, Chiharu

-Ya te lo he dicho antes: no me molesta en absoluto compartirte con Sakura puesto que ella es la que tiene todos los derechos, pero no pienso compartirte con ninguna otra mujer, y mucho menos con Tomoyo.

-Ya te lo he dicho como cien veces. No tengo nada que ver con Tomoyo, ni ella tampoco tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-Sus palabras y su expresión me decían otra cosa. Me decía que la pasó muy bien contigo. Hablaba de ti con un tremendo entusiasmo; sus ojos se veían tan brillantes cada vez que mencionaba algo de ti. No soy estúpida y se perfectamente que ella esta loca por ti.

-Tu sabes perfectamente que Tomoyo siempre se ve llena de vida.

-Y aun así su marido no la quiere.-

Shaoran se sentó en un silloncito con su vaso en la mano y se puso a contemplar a Chiharu mientras ella seguía con sus incesantes reclamos. Se daba cuenta de que ya no la deseaba en lo mas mínimo.

En cierta forma le daba un poco de pena, pues el pensaba que dejar de desear a una mujer era casi como matarla lentamente, pero se decía a si mismo que ella tenía la culpa con sus celos infundados, sus reclamos por cosas que no habían sucedido. Que lo único que Chiharu había conseguido con todas sus palabras, aparte de hastiarlo, era poner a Tomoyo en su imaginación, en su mente; había logrado que el pensara en como se sentiría en los brazos de Tomoyo.

-Lo que pasa es que Eriol tiene demasiados problemas en su empresa. Eso lo abruma y lo deja sin ánimos de nada.

-No te creo nada de lo que dices. Cuando Eriol ha bailado conmigo, lo he sentido tan vital y alegre. Con la única que es débil es con su esposa, y eso es porque no la quiere.

-Claro que la quiere. Si no lo…-

Un fuerte timbrazo sonó en ese momento e interrumpió la conversación; y quien timbraba no soltaba el botón. Los dos se quedaron paralizados del terror. Nunca antes alguien había tocado el timbre del departamento, al menos no de esa manera.

¡Dios mío- susurraba Chiharu aterrada. ¿Y se trata de Sakura o de Takashi que se enteraron de todo

-No hables.- dijo Shaoran mientras apagaba la música. Hubo un momento de silencio y sonó de nuevo el largo timbrazo. Shaoran comenzó a acercarse a hurtadillas a la puerta y Chiharu le susurró casi como un grito que no fuera a abrir la puerta.

La puerta no tenía mirilla, por lo que la única forma de saber si había alguien afuera era ver por debajo de la puerta alguna sombra o escuchar con atención. Después de un momento se oyeron pasos que se alejaban.

-Quien quiera que fuera ya se largó.- dijo Shaoran a Chiharu para tranquilizarla, aunque ella si que se veía aterrorizada por lo sucedido.

¡Jamás regresaré a este sitio¡Nunca¿Me oyes? Que susto he pasado. Esto se acabó.-

Cinco minutos después, Shaoran se asomo y una vez que le hizo seña de que no había nadie, Chiharu salió apresuradamente rumbo al ascensor. Shaoran se quedó en el departamento media hora más antes de irse. Quizás fue un error, pero no estaba de más tomar algunas precauciones. También tomó el ascensor, que se tardó un poco en subir. Si hubiera bajado por las escaleras, habría visto una figura femenina que se escondía justo ahí y que, una vez que la puerta del ascensor se hubo cerrado, se movió para el pasillo mientras sonreía de forma enigmática y susurraba algunas palabras para si.

-Demasiado pintada, diría yo, pero debo admitir que tiene un muy buen gusto… señor Li.-

Continuara…

Ahora si que les metieron un muy buen susto a Shaoran y a Chiharu. Sin duda las emociones estarán a la orden del día. Se lo que están pensando en este momento, y tal vez no se equivoquen, pero también les digo que no se precipiten. Después de todo, esto aún no termina. Aun nos queda mucha diversión por delante. Ahora pasemos a la sección de respuestas:

serenity-princess: Hola y bienvenida. Tus preguntas ya tienen respuesta, como supongo habrás visto, y pues no adelanto mucho para mantener un poquito más la emoción. Gracias por tu review.

mocyli: Gracias por tus comentarios tan halagadores. Tal vez Shaoran no sea sí realmente, pero sin duda esto es muy divertido como para pensar en su carácter típico. Sobre si Shaoran y Sakura tendrán su escena de amor, claro que suceder� pero en su momento. Lo que si les puedo decir es que valdrá la pena. Tal vez hasta medio perdonen a Shaoran cuando eso suceda.

Miyozku: Me da muchísimo gusto que esta historia te este gustando tanto. No te preocupes si los reviews no te salen tan grandes. Lo que importa es la calidad y de esa tienes suficiente. Nos vemos.

YuZu: Que bueno que sigas por aquí, y que por aquí te quedes por mucho tiempo mas. Gracias por los ánimos y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.

Aneth: Si, el buen Shaoran ha rechazado a Meiling. ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirá haciéndolo? Como habrás visto, Chiharu ya no será un problema, pero por un problema resuelto, uno nuevo ocupará su lugar. Sigue disfrutando de tus vacaciones, mon ami, y que estés bien.

ultimate spider: Pues Shaoran aprenderá un poco de lo que es amar a Dios en tierra de indios, por decirlo de alguna forma. Y di que el sustito le salió barato, que si no… Gracias por seguir por aquí y por el apoyo para los exámenes.

Pues bien, los dejo por ahora y me despido, no sin antes decirles que el siguiente capítulo estará muy interesante. Ya sabrán por que. Hasta pronto.


	6. Capítulo 6

Era sábado por la noche, y usualmente ese era el día que Shaoran y Sakura dedicaban a salir juntos como si fueran novios. Les gustaba salir a pasear a diversos lugares y usualmente esas noches siempre terminaban muy pasionales. A veces iban al cine, o a bailar, o al teatro, y elegían entre obras que iban desde el tradicional teatro No, hasta las obras de teatro Kabuki.

Esta noche en particular habían elegido una obra de teatro occidental que según la crítica era muy buena. Shaoran lucía un traje de smoking en color negro, mientras Sakura llevaba un vestido de color verde, escotado y con un bordado de pedrería sobre cada seno. En verdad parecía una diosa. Se encontraban en sus asientos y ella enredaba sus manos en las de el como si fuera una nenita, pero de ahí en fuera se veían muy formales.

¿Y que es lo que más te gusta, Shaoran?-

La escenografía. Sin duda es espectacular.-

¿Y me dirás que no te gustan los desnudos, hipócrita?-

Yo solo me fijo en el lado artístico de esos desnudos.-

Si, como no. Jijiji.- reía burlonamente ella.

Pues aunque no lo creas. Es que soy muy intelectual.-

Sobre todo tu.-

Todo esto se lo decían en lo bajito para no molestar a quienes estaban en los asientos de al lado.

Cuando llegó el intermedio ambos salieron a estirar las piernas y ver si veían a alguien del jet-set que anduviera por ahí. A quienes vieron primero fue a Takashi y a Chiharu.

Chicos, que inesperado verlos por aquí.- dijo Sakura en su animoso estilo.

Hola, Sakura.- respondió Chiharu.

¿Qué tal los negocios, Yamazaki?-

No van tan mal, Li. Por cierto vi a Hiragizawa y a su esposa por aquí. Veamos si salen y a lo mejor nos organizamos para hacer algo más en cuanto acabe la función.-

Shaoran no pudo evitar pensar un poco en Chiharu y en el hecho de que ahora que ya no andaban, volvía a desearla.

"Naturaleza humana. Siempre deseamos aquello que no tenemos."

Esta noche luces guapísima, Sakura.-

Hmmmm. Que interesante es que lo digas tu, Yamazaki.-

Es que estas para comerte, con el debido permiso de tu marido.-

¿Y sin su permiso no?-

Sin su permiso no me atrevo.-

¿Le das permiso de que me coma, Shaoran?-

A quien deberías comerte es a Chiharu, amigo, que la tienes algo descuidada.- respondió Shaoran.

¿Y que tal sino la tengo tan descuidada como crees?- En esa jocosa charla estaban cuando vieron a Eriol y a Tomoyo, por lo que luego, luego, les hicieron señas para que se acercaran.

Eriol lucía tan elegante como siempre, mientras que Tomoyo llevaba puesto un modelito en color violeta hecho de seda y con un escote impresionante que ayudaba a resaltar su igualmente impresionante físico. Ella saludó a todos de beso y cuando le tocó el turno a Shaoran le susurró al oído: -Bandido.-

¿Qué le dijiste?- le reclamó Chiharu.-

Solo dije que era un encanto, pero no le veo algo de malo a ese comentario, y me parece que Sakura tampoco lo ve mal.-

Lo malo es que luego el se lo cree. Jejeje.- respondió la chica en cuestión y continuó diciendo. -Bueno amigos, les tengo una noticia: Este jueves Shaoran sale de viaje de negocios al extranjero y me voy con el. Será un viaje de cuatro semanas: Singapur, Roma, Madrid y Paris. Díganme si no les da envidia, chicas.-

Y tu a mi nunca me llevas, Takashi.- dijo como sollozante Chiharu.-

Pero mi caso es distinto. Yo rara vez tengo tiempo libre y te aburrirías mucho.-

Ciertamente Yamazaki si viajaba mucho, y si tenía mucho que hacer cuando salía, pero Yamazaki siempre se daba tiempo para algo de "diversión de calidad". En ese sentido Yamazaki era como uno de esos capitanes de barco de la antigüedad: con una mujer en cada puerto.

Bueno. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a algún lado todos juntos después?- Decía Yamazaki.

¿Y te llevas a tu hija con ustedes?- preguntó Chiharu.

No. La voy a dejar en casa de mis papas, y una vez que regresemos, yo me iré con ellos otras dos semanas. Hace tiempo que no veo a mama y a papa. Creo que extraño hasta a mí hermano. Jajajaja.-

Vamos, hay muchos lugares a donde ir. La noche es joven.- insistía Yamazaki, esperando que alguien secundara su idea.

Mientras tanto, Eriol tenía su atención puesta no en ninguna de las conversaciones, sino en un grupito de jóvenes que estaban en un rinconcito del lugar. Eran como siete jovencitos que tendrían entre 17 y 20 años. Lo que le llamaba la atención a Eriol no era lo raro de que hubiera jóvenes viendo una función de teatro clásico, sino las tres jovencitas que estaban en ese grupo.

Había una en particular que le gustó más que las otras. Llevaba puesta una blusa muy delgada y algo informal, así como unos jeans deslavados de color azul. "Si tan solo no estuviera aquí mi esposa. Yo ya tendría mi noche asegurada." Pensaba Eriol. Aun así, no dejo de sorprenderse cuando esa jovencita se apartó de sus amigos y fue directamente a donde el estaba. Solo pensaba si esa chica habría notado que la miraba, o mejor dicho, como la miraba, y que venía a reclamárselo.

Buenas noches, señor Li.-

Shaoran, que estaba mirando en otra dirección, tuvo que voltear a ver en cuanto reconoció esa voz tan tierna. El ver a Meiling ahí le resultó tan grato como prensarse el dedo con un martillo.

Shaoran lo tomó todo con naturalidad y finalmente dijo. -Hola, Meiling. No pensé que te gustara el teatro.-

Pues en realidad a uno de mis amigos le regalaron algunos boletos como premio de consolación en un concurso y pues me invitó a mí y a algunos amigos más.-

A Meiling le sorprendió ver a Shaoran en ese sitio. Ella solo esperaba dormirse en la función, pero aun así no le tomo mucho analizar la situación por completo.

"La que esta vestida de azul y muy pintada es la misma que estaba con el ese día. La de cabello tan largo y con un escote de mírame a fuerzas debe ser la mujer del de los lentes que prácticamente me desnudaba con la mirada. Por lo tanto, la del cabello corto y ojos verdes debe de ser su esposa. Se ve fantástica… y es jovencísima." Pensó al último con un aire de desconsuelo.

Buenas noches.- saludó a las damas. -Buenas noches.- respondieron las tres al unísono.

Meiling.- explicó Shaoran. -es una de mis alumnas; podríamos decir que es una aspirante al puesto en el área de programación de la corporación. Conseguirá el puesto. Es una chica muy inteligente.-

El único inteligente es su marido, señora.- Le dijo Meiling a Sakura.

¿De veras? No me lo esperaba.- contestó Sakura medio riendo. En eso dieron el aviso de que iba a comenzar el segundo acto, con lo que Shaoran se sintió aliviado ya que se libraría de Meiling.

Ya de nuevo en sus asientos y mientras la gente comenzaba a acomodarse, Sakura miró con malicia a su esposo y le pregunto -¿Verdad que esta guapa la muchachita?-

¿Qué muchachita?-

¡Pero que inocente es mi marido!- respondió burlonamente Sakura.

Ah. Hablas de la aspirante. Si es guapa.-

¿Sabes cuantos años tiene?-

Diecisiete.Vaya. Solo cinco años mas joven que yo… En verdad que la juventud a cambiado mucho en solo cinco años. A su edad yo no me atrevía a ver a un hombre con tanta audacia como ella te veía a ti, y mucho menos si su esposa estaba a su lado.-

Vaya.- contestó Shaoran.

Cambiando de tema, he notado a Chiharu como medio espantada, no imagino porque, y a Tomoyo con muchísimas ganas de divertirse… contigo.-

Veo que estas de muy buen humor, amor. Esa fue una buena broma.-

¿Recuerdas la noche que nos llevaste a bailar?-

Si, me acuerdo.-

Luego te pregunté si querías acostarte con Tomoyo… y me dijiste que si.-

Espera un poco. Yo no dije eso.-

Sakura ya no respondió. Se limitó a tomarle la mano a su esposo mientras le enlazaba el brazo y luego le susurró al oído. -Cuando acabe la función, que ellos se larguen de juerga. Tú y yo a casita. Tengo muchas ganas de ti.-

Shaoran no le respondió con palabras, sino con un pequeño apretón en los dedos que la hizo gemir. Así, cuando terminó la función, se fueron de inmediato a su casa y se dispusieron a pasar una noche de intensa pasión juntos.

Para Sakura, cada viaje que hacía con su marido era como una nueva luna de miel. Después de tres años de matrimonio jamás habían experimentado el más mínimo dejo de esa monotonía que solía hacer que muchos matrimonios se fueran por la borda, aun contando el hecho de que su matrimonio fue algo apresurado por el inesperado embarazo de Sakura en pleno noviazgo.

A pesar de todo, sus padres no se molestaron mucho ya que Shaoran comenzaba a sobresalir en su trabajo. Su hermano Touya, por el contrario, fue un poquito más difícil de convencer, pero para el año de casados al menos ya se hablaban. Ahora llevaban una extraña relación de amistad-odio.

La primera escala fue Singapur. No estuvieron más que un día, pero Sakura quedo maravillada cuando conoció las torres Petronas.

Vaya que son altas.-

Aja. Son todo un milagro de la ingeniería.-

¿Sabes, Shaoran? Acabo de imaginar que si llegáramos al piso más alto en el ascensor y luego apretáramos el botón del primer piso sin nadie más que nosotros dentro… podríamos hacer con toda calma algunas "travesuras". ¿No crees?-

Vaya ocurrencia, pero en todo caso ya lo hemos hecho en un ascensor.-

Si, el día que conocí tus oficinas. El botón para detener el ascensor ha sido mi favorito desde entonces.- agregó Sakura muy pícaramente.

El siguiente punto a visitar fue Roma. La ciudad que en su momento fue el centro del mundo occidental. Después de un largo viaje en avión de más de una semana, con escalas en India y en Egipto, solo llegaron a dormir en su habitación del hotel. Se quedaron ahí cuatro días, en los cuales pudieron disfrutar de los últimos dos para ellos solos.

¿Qué te parece el coliseo, cielo?-

Es en verdad maravilloso. Pero se me hace muy triste que lo hayan creado para esos espectáculos tan crueles. No entiendo como podía haber gente que disfrutara viendo como mataban a otras personas o a pobres animalitos. Y hasta los animaban a hacer esas barbaridades.-

Es cuestión de cultura. En este caso, los emperadores usaban las luchas de gladiadores para distraer a las masas de sus verdaderos problemas.-

Que sucio es eso.-

Y sin embargo, eso no le quita nada de su belleza a este lugar.- Sakura y Shaoran seguían conociendo los lugares turísticos de Roma; maravillándose como dos niños que conocen del mundo por primera vez en su vida.

Siguiente escala: Madrid. Estarían ahí solo tres días, por lo que Shaoran se apresuró a terminar con sus asuntos de trabajo para tener algo de tiempo para su esposa. Solo logró un día para eso, pero lo disfrutaron en grande tratando de conocer sitios como la fuente de las Cibeles, la puerta de Alcalá y el museo del Prado.

Shaoran, dime. ¿Cómo se llama este cuadro donde se ven a muchas niñas y que están peinando a una de ellas?-

Ese se llama "Las Meninas", y fue hecho por Diego Velásquez. La niña que esta siendo peinada es una de las infantas, o sea hija de los reyes de España.

Hoooeeeeee.- exclamó Sakura con admiración. -Me sorprende lo mucho que sabes de arte.-

No es que sepa mucho. Es solo que me gusta y trato de averiguar un poco sobre eso, pero no lo se todo.-

Ahora me acordé de una de las pinturas que tienes en tu oficina. Es la copia de un cuadro que pintó… como se llama… ah, si; Picasso.-

¿Hablas de "Las chicas de Avignon?"-

Ese mismo.-

¿Y que te la trajo a la mente?

Pues que creo que en esa pintura esta uno de tus mayores gustos.

Pues es verdad que me gusta el arte cubista, aunque…-

Pero que hipócrita eres. Me refiero a las chicas desnudas.-

Pero no se ven como lo que alguien que busca desnudos tendría para si.-

Tal vez, pero aun siendo cuadradas, siguen estando desnudas… tal como te gustan.-

Me tienes en un concepto muy bajo, mi flor de cerezo.-

Es que si te tuviera en un concepto mas alto te lo creerías por completo.- y Sakura se puso a reír discretamente para no llamar tanto la atención.

La última escala sería la ciudad luz: Paris. Se quedarían ahí por seis días, de los cuales tuvieron para si los últimos dos. Ambos fueron a varios lugares como Notre Dame, La torre Eiffel, el museo del Louvre, los campos Elíseos, y el mismo Palacio de Versalles.

Este sitio es enorme, Shaoran. Es sorprendente pensar que alguien vivió aquí.-

Es que a Luis XIV le gustaba hacer todo en grande.-

Es demasiado ostentoso para mi gusto, pero supongo que si fuera de la realeza occidental este sitio se me haría un buen lugar para vivir, sobre todo en ese entonces.-

No lo dudo, pero no olvides que tu ya eres de la realeza.-

Ja. Así que soy de la realeza. Y tu entonces debes ser algún tipo de príncipe azul.-

Lo mas seguro.- respondió Shaoran con fingido orgullo.

Espera, Shaoran. Creo que eres algo más que un príncipe azul. Eres más bien como… el sapo de los cuentos de hadas.-

¿Qué dijiste? Vuelve acá. No huyas.- decía Shaoran a Sakura que ya se había echado a correr.

Atrápame si puedes.- le respondió ella mientras le mostraba la lengua en son de burla.

Si. En verdad esos dos eran como novios; jugando para todo. Pero si en el día eran como niños grandes jugando en ese gran patio que es el mundo, de noche eran los más apasionados amantes que uno se pudiera imaginar.

Esa era la última noche que pasarían en ese lugar; su última noche en Paris, y querían que esa fuera una noche memorable.

Como me gusta estar así a tu lado, pequeña.-

A mí también.- Se acercaron y se dieron un beso realmente delicioso, apasionado.

Shaoran comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de Sakura lentamente, como si quisiera que cada una de sus caricias quedara impresa en el cuerpo de su amada. Ella se mostraba igualmente ansiosa, y mientras con la mano izquierda acariciaba su nuca lentamente, con la derecha estimulaba gentilmente el aún cubierto miembro de su esposo; acariciándolo mientras sentía como lentamente cobraba vida.

Hmmmm.- gemía Shaoran ante ese estímulo, y en respuesta, el llevó una de sus manos a la mismísima intimidad de Sakura, donde le correspondió el gesto.

Shaoran, como te deseo. Ya déjame quitarte ese estorbo.- y sin mas, comenzó a quitarle el saco primero y luego la camisa, dejando al descubierto su viril torso. Shaoran comenzó a quietarle a su amada la blusa mientras recorría su rostro con sus labios, al mismo tiempo que ella le desabrochaba los pantalones.

Las dos prendas cayeron al mismo tiempo lo que le permitió a ella ver a Shaoran en ropa interior, mientras que Shaoran bajó el mismo para desabrochar con más comodidad los pantalones de Sakura. Ambos se retiraron un poco para contemplarse mutuamente.

Ella se regodeaba con el espectáculo de ver el cuerpo de esposo, de disfrutar viendo su suave rostro, su fuerte pecho, sus atléticas piernas, y de cómo se notaba su virilidad a través de su ropa interior. El, por su parte, se sentía en el cielo al contemplar el prácticamente perfecto cuerpo de Sakura; de cómo sus senos subían y bajaban lentamente por su respiración agitada, y al bajar su mirada encontraba veía la hermosa lencería con que su esposa cubría sus mas preciadas delicias.

Ven a mí, Shaoran. Ven que quiero tenerte entre mis brazos. Quiero ser muy tuya y que tu seas muy mío. Quítate la ropa interior.-

Al oír eso, Shaoran comenzó a deslizar su ropa interior lentamente. Sabía que a Sakura le gustaba que el se desvistiera poco a poco y que eso la emocionaba mucho. Ella se sentó al borde de la cama y observaba con fingida calma como Shaoran se quitaba esa última prenda. Cuando ella le vio desnudo por completo, sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía de formas que aun no asimilaba.

Ven.- le susurró entonces ella a el.

El se acercó a Sakura y comenzó a besarla nuevamente. Shaoran llevó sus manos a la espalda de Sakura y le desabrochó el sostén. Cuando se lo quitó, comenzó al instante a acariciar con sus manos los hermosos senos de su Sakura, y ella se estremecía ante esas sensaciones; sensaciones que aumentaron cuando el dejó que fueran sus labios los que recorrieran su busto, mordisqueando sus pezones con sensual ánimo, lo que hacía que ella gimiera.

Los labios de Shaoran siguieron deslizándose hacia abajo, y cuando llegaron hasta la cadera de Sakura, fueron sustituidos por sus manos que continuaron con ese movimiento, deslizando sus pantaletas al mismo tiempo de forma que ella también quedó desnuda. El quedó fascinado ante la belleza que contemplaba en ese momento.

Prepárate a gozar como nunca lo has hecho.-

Tú siempre dices lo mismo.-

Pero no te puedes quejar de cada intento que hago.-

Shaoran recostó a Sakura en la cama y comenzó a deslizar su lengua alrededor de su vulva.

Oh. Shaoran… me encanta. Sigue así.-

La lengua de Shaoran se movía expertamente con suaves y rápidos movimientos que aumentaban o disminuían su velocidad para mantener el ritmo en que complacía a su esposa, mientras el se deleitaba con el dulce néctar que emanaba de Sakura.

Oh. Shaoran. - La lengua de Shaoran había iniciado un ataque directo al clítoris. Los gemidos de Sakura aumentaban conforme su placer crecía.

Ah. Ah. Ohhhhhhhhh, Shaoran… Ya… no puedo… mas… ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

Sakura dio un fuerte grito con el que anunció que había alcanzado el ansiado orgasmo.

Como… me gusta… estar contigo… Shaoran…-

Sakura se sentó en la cama y le dijo a Shaoran que subiera; que era su turno de gozar en grande. Shaoran se acercó a Sakura y se dieron un apasionado beso.

Sakura se puso sobre Shaoran y le dijo seductoramente. -Se que esto te va a gustar.- y acomodándose sobre el miembro de Shaoran, comenzó a frotar sus partes íntimas contra el.

Sakura…-

Como me gusta oírte gemir así, Shaoran.- y mientras ella se movía de esta forma, Shaoran besaba sus senos y los mordisqueaba con gentil rudeza, llevándola a una nueva excitación.

Después de unos minutos, Sakura tomó el órgano erecto de Shaoran con una de sus manos para ayudarle a la penetración. Ella se inclinó un momento para besarlo, y luego de eso se acomodó de forma que el miembro de Shaoran se deslizara dentro de su cálida y palpitante vagina. Un suave gemido escapó de la boca de Sakura, y ella comenzó a moverse suavemente de arriba a abajo, haciendo que Shaoran comenzara a suspirar ante esa sensación tan agradable.

El llevaba sus manos hacia los senos de Sakura y los apretaba, mientras sus dedos aprovechaban para juguetear con sus pezones, logrando mayores gemidos de parte de ella. Pronto Shaoran acompañó los movimientos de Sakura con su propio movimiento de vaivén, lo que les proporcionaba un tremendo placer.

Shaoran besó de nuevo a Sakura y lentamente fueron girando de forma en que ella quedó debajo de el. Los movimientos de Shaoran comenzaron a ser más rápidos y más fuertes, aprovechando la mayor libertad de movimiento que le permitía esa posición, a la vez que aprovechaba los movimientos que Sakura hacía con sus caderas. Ellos se encontraban haciendo el amor de la manera más apasionada que alguien pudiera imaginar, compenetrando algo mas que solo sus cuerpos en ese acto; compenetrando sus propias almas en la más grande demostración de confianza y amor que puede existir.

Ahora se encontraban cerca del ansiado clímax, y eso se demostraba no solo en sus movimientos, sino en sus besos y sus gemidos que ahora eran mucho mas apasionados. Sakura se abrazaba fuertemente a Shaoran; incluso sus uñas quedaban marcadas en la espalda de el.

Oh… Sakura… Sakura…-

Shaoran… eres mío… eres… solo para… mi.-

Oh, Sakura… ya… no puedo… Ahhhhhhh. ¡Sakuraaaaaaaaaa!-

Y Sakura pudo sentir dentro de su ser la fuerte descarga de su marido, lo que fue el detonante para que ella lograra llegar al máximo placer por segunda vez.

¡Ohhhhhhhhh ¡Shaoraaaaan!- y finalmente ambos quedaron rendidos, sin fuerzas, pero llenos de una gran alegría.

Sakura, te amo. Te amo como no tienes idea.-

Y yo a ti. Por siempre y para siempre, porque tú eres mío, pase lo que pase.-

Y es que Sakura se daba cuenta a cada momento que pasaba de que su marido la quería cada vez más y más, y sabía que nada lo apartaría de su lado. Era cierto que a veces sospechaba que el no era tan fiel como lo aparentaba, y si no se liaba con alguna, no sería raro que en un momento lo hiciera, pero ella no era celosa; no realmente. Confiaba en su marido; y sabía que el no podía vivir sin ella. Que era su sol, su razón de ser. Ella sabía que para Shaoran, ella era única.

Continuara…

Hola a todos de nuevo. Primero que nada me disculpo por el retraso, pero se me juntaron demasiadas cosas y hasta ahora pude. Segundo. La verdad me quebré bastante la cabeza pensando en la escena lemon que acaban de leer, sobre todo para que no quedara vulgar o algo así. Por eso les pido de la manera más atenta que me digan que tal quedó, sobre todo porque cuando esta historia termine, terminara con un lemon, y la verdad no me gusta tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra. Por eso necesito saber que tal quedo. Ahora responderé sus reviews. Aquí vamos:

Aneth: Es verdad que ahora Shaoran ya no tiene a Chiharu, pero como puedes ver es medio terco el niño, pero ya abra tiempo para ver que pasa, o si una bomba llamada Meiling le estalla en la cara. ¿Dónde has estado, peque? Extraño tus mails y me preocupa no saber algo de ti desde que subiste el cap. De tu fic. Da muestras de vida, onegai.

doc.exe: Bueno, se ve que todos tenemos buenos líos. Como habrás visto, si fue Meiling quien vio todo, pero ella no es tonta. Sabrá cuando y donde suelta la sopa de lo que vio ese día. Respecto a porque Shaoran es así, la verdad no creo que sea tan paradójico, y esto lo digo por lo siguiente: En primer lugar, el sentir admiración por las mujeres, no conlleva necesariamente que se les tenga el mismo respeto a todas. Es inevitable a veces como hombre no ver a una chica sin pensar cosas innombrables respecto a ella. Esto nos lleva al ya conocido argumento de la doble moral, es decir, tratas a ciertas chicas de una forma distinta a la que emplearíamos con otras. Además tenemos un último factor: el cultural. El japonés oficinista promedio solo vive para su trabajo y ya, y cuando llegan los viernes, es común que en ves de irse a sus casas, se vayan a algún lugar donde haya prostitutas para pasar la noche, y por otro lado, las esposas regularmente tienen sus propios asuntos con otros hombres como consecuencia del hartazgo. Se que basándome en esto, sería justo que Sakura tuviera su propio amante, pero siento que el ser vengativa no es algo que vaya con ella. De todos modos no tengo en mente que esto acabe en tragedia, pero no por eso le ahorraré sufrimientos a Shaoran. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero ver más de ti por aquí.

ultimate spider: Como habrás visto no eres el único que ve raro el comportamiento de Shaoran, pero espero que lo que mencioné líneas arriba ayude a explicar eso. No te preocupes por el retraso; ahora si que me retrasé. Nos vemos.

gabyhyatt: Primero que nada, saludos. No tengo en mente que Sakura le sea infiel. Espero que sigas esta historia. Siempre es agradable conocer gente nueva. Hasta pronto.

Trataré de no retrasarme de nuevo, aunque si eso llegara a suceder, les pido disculpas de antemano. Por último les daré un pequeño adelanto de lo que habrá la próxima vez: Sakura se quedará en casa de sus padres por dos semanas. En ese momento una chica se acercará a Shaoran. Con eso basta para dejar algo de intriga. Ahora si, nos vemos.


	7. Capítulo 7

Creo que ya no falta nada. Llevo ropa, algo de dinero, las cosas que compré para Sayaka, creo que ya no… Las maletas…-

Sakura se encontraba arreglando las maletas que se llevaría a casa de sus padres que vivían en Shizuoka. Apenas tenían un día de haber regresado del viaje por Europa, pero no habían tenido tiempo de casi nada. Shaoran estaba en su oficina rindiendo el informe de su viaje y regresaría hasta muy noche, mientras que ella saldría en dos horas con sus padres. Se quedaría allí un par de semanas que le servirían para complementar lasa vacaciones iniciadas hace un mes y podría ver a su familia de paso. El teléfono sonó en ese momento y Sakura fue a contestar.

¿Bueno?-

Hola, Sakura. Al fin regresaste de tus vacaciones, amiga mía.-

Tomoyo, que gusto oírte.-

Bueno, dime. ¿Qué tal el viajecito?-

De maravilla. Te daré un consejo: Si Eriol sale de viaje, acompáñalo. Seguro que lo pasas en grande.-

Pero si siempre lo acompaño.-

Entonces ya sabes eso de que cada viaje es como una nueva luna de miel. Jijijiji.-

Aja. Seguro.- respondió Tomoyo tratando de ocultar su pesar.

Cuando acompañaba a Eriol a un viaje de negocios, ella se quedaba en el hotel todo el día… y toda la noche. Eriol regresaba hasta la mañana siguiente… y usualmente oliendo a perfume barato.

Dejando eso a un lado, Tomoyo siguió con la conversación.

Mira, mejor voy a tu casa y así platicamos más a gusto.-

Ahorita no puedo, amiga. Ya voy de salida a Shizuoka con mis padres. Me quedaré un par de semanas. Dejé a Sayaka con ellos antes de salir con Shaoran y pues ella debe extrañar a su mami como yo extraño a la mía. Te hablo en cuanto llegue.-

¿Y Shaoran va contigo?-

No. Tiene demasiado trabajo en estos días. Van a hacer un revisión a fondo de lo que hizo allá. Bueno, tengo que colgar que se me hace tarde. Te hablo luego.-

Esta bien. Hasta pronto.- y Sakura colgó.

Dos horas después, Sakura salió rumbo a la estación del tren donde tomaría el que la llevaría hasta Shizuoka.

Eran las siete de la noche cuando Shaoran recibió una llamada en su oficina. Era Sakura, que le llamó para avisarle que llegó bien y que sus padres y su hija estaban bien.

Te hecho de menos, Shaoran.-

Y yo a ti, mi flor de cerezo.-

Si te sientes aburrido ve al teatro, o al cine. No te vayas "por ahí". ¿Sale?-

Sale.-

Cuídate amor.-

Salúdame a todos, aun a tu hermano.-

De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego.- y colgaron. Ciertamente la solución que Sakura le daba era buena, pero no era lo que el necesitaba. El necesitaba compañía… humana… femenina. Lo dudó un poco pero terminó marcando a casa de Chiharu.

Chiharu.-

Ah. Ya volviste.-

¿Puedes hablar?-

Si. Takashi salió a Manila ayer.-

Perfecto, entonces que te parece si no vemos en el departamento en…-

Olvídalo. Ni loca vuelvo a ese sitio.-respondió Chiharu bastante alterada.

Te dije aquella vez que jamás volvería y no pienso cambiar de opinión. Mira, creo que esto ha sido un error desde el principio. Tú adoras a Sakura y yo amo a Takashi… a pesar de que luego sea tan egoísta conmigo. Cada vez que sale, me siento tan sola… creo que eso fue lo que me llevó a andar contigo, pero la verdad, eso no tiene caso. Y aparte ya te estabas aburriendo de mí; no puedes negarlo. Me buscaste y me obtuviste. A los hombres solo les gusta la novedad.-

Shaoran intentó convencerla de que al menos salieran a tomar un café, pero nada sirvió. Ese incidente en el departamento sería algo que Chiharu jamás olvidaría en su vida.

Cuando Shaoran salió del trabajo, tuvo el repentino deseo de que Meiling estuviera esperando junto a su coche como ese día. Estaba dispuesto a abandonar sus temores al menos por esta noche. Cuando llegó se encontró su automóvil… tan solitario como de costumbre. Meiling si que había recordado eso de "no te quiero ver cerca de mi coche de nuevo", así que solo lo quedó una salida: volver a casa. El no era de los que buscaban placer con prostitutas.

Ya en su casa, Shaoran se puso cómodo, se sirvió un trago y se puso a ver la televisión. Eran las ocho y el no solía acostarse antes de la medianoche. ¿Cómo se supone que mataría esas cuatro horas si lo único que había en la tele eran esos estúpidos concursos?

Tal vez un buen libro me ayude.- así que se levantó del sillón para buscar un libro en su librero, pero entonces sonó el timbre y tuvo que ir a ver quien era.

Como me molesta que alguien venga a fastidiar a esta hora.- decía refunfuñando Shaoran cuando se acercó a la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

Pero que inesperado verte por aquí. Pasa por favor.- y después de decir eso, se apartó para permitir que Tomoyo entrara.

Shaoran. Que bueno es verte de vuelta por aquí. ¿Y que tal el viaje?-

Magnifico. Ha sido una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida.-

¿Y Sakura se encuentra?-

No. Salió a casa de sus padres en Shizuoka en la mañana.-

Ah, que pena. Y yo que esperaba platicar por un largo rato con ella.- Desde luego, Tomoyo ya sabía que Sakura no estaba en su casa, pero eso no era algo que pensara decirle a Shaoran.

Mientras Tomoyo se acomodaba en la estancia, Shaoran contempló con más detalle como estaba vestida: usaba un traje sastre de color negro de falda ajustada y un saco que dejaba ver generosamente su escote. Shaoran dedujo que debajo de ese saco solo debía existir el sostén, y el pensar en eso le llevaba a pensar en como se sentirían los senos de Tomoyo al tacto. Siguiendo por debajo de la falda se veían las medias de color humo que ceñían fuertemente las hermosas piernas de la chica.

Ella se acercó al vaso de Shaoran y lo probó.

No esta mal. Sírveme uno igual, por favor.-

En unos instantes, Shaoran le entregó un vaso de whisky en las rocas y continuaron con la charla.

Entonces Sakura te dejo solito por esta noche.-

Ya hubiera querido que solo hubiera sido esta noche, pero tendré que pasar dos semanas sin ella.-

Y como ella no esta tu te pones todo abatido y triste. Jujuju.- dijo Tomoyo. -Si que estas loco por ella.-

Al sentarse ella frente a el y cruzar sus piernas, le permitió a Shaoran contemplar con calma ese lugar en que las medias terminaban y las piernas seguían su curso. Ante semejante espectáculo, Shaoran sentía que su tedio desaparecía.

¿Y donde esta Eriol?- preguntó Shaoran sin mover sus ojos para nada.

El salió ayer para Yokohama por negocios. Se supone que volvería hoy, pero me habló para decirme que se quedaría un día más. Ya sabes; los benditos negocios.- respondió Tomoyo con cierto pesar, pero esa expresión de tristeza desapareció rápidamente mientras ella tomaba un poco mas de whisky.

Bebes demasiado, Tomoyo.- le reprendió gentilmente Shaoran. -Te va a hacer daño.-

Para nada. Esto no me afecta.- y añadió, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos. -Entonces tu estas solito por quince días… y yo estoy solita esta noche.- dijo ella con su suave voz.

Ahora la falda le llegaba hasta medio muslo y el escote lucía provocador. Para Shaoran era imposible no notar estos detalles, aunque el prefería mantener la conversación en otro sentido, al menos por el momento.

Para serte sincero, siento que tu relación con Eriol marcha… pues… mal.-

Para nada.- rió ella. -Nos llevamos muy bien, aunque no lo parezca.-

¿Entonces porque no le acompañaste a Yokohama?-

Antes yo solía acompañarlo a todos lados, pero ahora el me dice que es mejor que me quede aquí. Que trabaja mejor solo. Si, yo lo acompañaba… antes.-

No era difícil percibir el dolor con que Tomoyo decía esto, aun y que ella hiciera lo posible por ocultarlo.

Hay que darle un poco de crédito a pesar de todo. A veces estando solo uno se puede trabajar más rápido.- le respondió Shaoran, al mismo tiempo que metía su mano derecha dentro de su bolsillo. Este detalle no le paso inadvertido a Tomoyo, cuyos ojos se pusieron más brillantes, mientras que algo comenzaba a agitarse dentro de su ser.

Tomoyo cruzó aun más sus piernas, de forma que ahora incluso una parte de sus pantaletas resultaba medianamente visible.

Con el vaso en una mano, su cabeza recargada en el sofá y los ojos medio adormilados, Shaoran observaba todo eso, sin sentir ya el más mínimo aburrimiento.

Como lamento que Sakura no este aquí para acompañarnos.- Suspiraba Tomoyo. -¿De verdad?- pregunto Shaoran.

La extraño casi tanto como tú lo haces.-

Si que la quieres.-

Es imposible no quererla. Por cierto, Shaoran. ¿Recuerdas la noche que no llevaste a las dos a bailar?-

Claro que si.-

Me gustaría que ella estuviera aquí. Así nos podrías llevar a bailar de nuevo a las dos… pero sin Sakura eso no se puede. Déjame apagar tu tele y mejor pongo algo de música.- dijo Tomoyo. Luego de eso le pidió a Shaoran un poco mas de whisky. El le obedeció, no sin reprenderla un poco.

Ya deja eso que te puede hacer daño, Tomoyo.-

Dilo de nuevo-

.¿Qué?-

Mi nombre.-

Tomoyo…-

Hummmm. Que lindo pronuncias mi nombre.- y rió con esa risita alocada tan suya. Shaoran se inclinó hacia adelante, sacando su mano derecha de su bolsillo para apoyarla en una de las rodillas de Tomoyo mientras le acercaba la botella al vaso.

Que medias tan finas usas.- dijo el mientras le acariciaba el tobillo.

Si. Son medias muy finas.-

Casi tan finas como tu piel.- respondió Shaoran, al tiempo que comenzaba a acariciar su pierna.

Shaoran, eso es pasarse de listo…-

Es que tienes la piel muy suave… y la pierna tan firme…-

Tomoyo respiró profundamente mientras bebía un poco de su bebida, mientras la mano de Shaoran le brindaba una cierta excitación.

Bandido…- susurró ella de forma sensual, y el le respondió -Ya no bebas mas.-

¿Acaso te importó?- le respondió coqueteándole.

Claro que si.-

Embustero. A ti quien realmente te importa es Sakura. Las demás somos solo… unos sustitutos. Caprichos para un rato y ya.-

Ya no bebas, te digo.-

Y yo te digo que no me hace daño. Lo único que el alcohol hace es ponerme los ojos brillantes y la cara caliente. Solo tócala, y siente lo caliente que esta.-

Dejando de lado el muslo, Shaoran llevó sus manos al rostro de Tomoyo, y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, casi como si le diera un masaje. Una de sus manos recorría su nuca y sus orejas, mientras la otra se entretenía en su rostro, dibujando figuras alrededor de sus labios y a través de sus mejillas.

Tomoyo dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa.

Le susurró. -¿Notas como esta mi rostro?-

Esta ardiendo.-

Eso es lo único que me hace el whisky.-

¿Y que no te pone algo… romántica?-

También.-

¿Muy romántica?-

Ay, Shaoran; muchísimo. Me haces cosquillas en los labios… en el rostro… y en la garganta.-

¿Y eso te gusta?-

Muchísimo.-

Y así, Tomoyo se encontraba completamente rendida en el sof� a merced de las furtivas caricias de Shaoran. Ambos sabían que le noche aun era muy joven.

Continuará…

Imagino que no esperaban que haría esto, o tal vez si lo imaginaron pero no querían que lo hiciera. Pues bien, se tuvo que hacer. Esto solo le pone más emoción a todo, además de que si bien no podemos excusar a Shaoran, por lo menos Tomoyo si tiene una motivación; algo que la orilló a esto que esta sucediendo, y que también la llevó a la bebida. Pero eso no es todo, porque esta escena también sigue en el siguiente capítulo, Esperaré sus reviews para ver si les gustó o si no les gustó el capítulo y que se puede hacer. Ahora respondamos sus reviews:

serenity-princess: Me retraso un poquito pero sigo como puedo. Solo espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Te espero.

sunga fufu: Bienvenida. Por lo que leí en tu review, imagino que este capítulo tal vez no fue de tu agrado, y lamento decir que por el momento no hay planes para que Eriol y Tomoyo tengan su oportunidad de demostrarnos que tan fogosos pueden ser, pero quizás llegue su momento un poco después. Gracias por el review y debo decirte que me gustó tu nick; muy simpático. Nos vemos.

gabyhyatt: Desafortunadamente no esta en mis planes que Sakura tenga su propio amante. Puede que eso la haga ver como una tonta, pero simplemente no la veo como el tipo de chica que se buscaría un amante, mucho menos por despecho si se llega a enterar, que por cierto aun es una posibilidad. Todavía queda alguien con as bajo la manga. Espero leer más de ti.

Mocyli: Muchas gracias por el comentario. Me da gusto saber que encontré el punto justo en el que esa clase de escenas resultan ser apasionadas y muy explícitas, sin por eso caer en lo vulgar. Por cierto, algo pasó con tu review, no se si no lo terminaste de escribir o algunas palabras no se marcaron, pero me ibas a decir que había algo que no entendías. Creo imaginar que es, pero me gustaría que si mandas un nuevo review me dijeras lo que es. Me agrada escuchar cada opinión que se pueda dar y resolver cualquier situación que se de en la historia. Te espero entonces.

JuliaSakura: Pues la verdad es que soy terriblemente celoso, pero Sakura no lo es, y eso es por ese factor que es la confianza. Se que es muy difícil confiar en alguien de esa forma; de hecho, también soy muy desconfiado, pero el punto es que ella sabe que lo ama. Se que es un tanto ridículo escuchar que el la ama y a la vez le pone los cuernos incluso con su mejor amiga, pero lo que le da esa confianza es el hecho de que ella no lo nota para nada. Digo esto porque cuando un hombre comienza a engañar a su pareja, da muestras muy claras de eso, como falta de atención, perdida del apetito sexual, y otras mas que no me vienen a la mente, pero si viste en el capítulo pasado, Shaoran no la descuida en lo mas mínimo y le da toda la atención que ella necesita. Es por eso que Sakura esta segura de que es única para el. Con esto una de dos: o resolví tu duda o solo te enredé más. Esperaré tu review con muchas ansias. Hasta pronto.

Aneth: Vives ¡vives! Es bueno verte por aquí, amiga. Ya leí tu mail y la verdad esperaba mandarte el mío para que lo leyeras junto con este capítulo, pero voy a tener que esperar un día mas para eso. Tengo mucho que contarte también. Así que te parece que no hacían nada¿eh? Es que ellos también merecen privacidad. Si dejas que tu Luri pervertida salga mas seguido, un día me voy a decidir a hacer un fic tan fuerte que este parecerá algo hecho como para niños de siete años. Jajaja, es broma. Te mando el mail luego, mon ami. Au revoir.

HOSHI: Hola. Me da gusto que te hayas animado a escribir un review. Ciertamente no ha habido mucho S&S, pero como esto se trata de un infiel algo raro, no tenemos demasiadas escenas de ellos tan juntos como incluso a mi me gustaría. Viendo el porque los deslices de Shaoran te resultaban, o te resultan tristes, no puedo reírme. Sería muy cruel de mi parte el reírme de algo que nació de dolorosas experiencias personales. Lo que no imagino es como alguien podría hacerle eso a alguien que, aunque no conozco, imagino que debe ser muy agradable. Si habrá redención para Shaoran o no, se sabrá en su momento, pero de que va a sufrir, va a sufrir. Eso tenlo por seguro. Espero leer más de ti.

doc.exe: Otro poco y no entras en este espacio. Creo que algo lindo de Sakura y Shaoran como pareja es que como sus caracteres son un poco dispares, ambos se complementan. Siendo el tan serio y ella tan juguetona pues se complementan. Y como vez lo infiel no se le quita tan fácilmente. Por otro lado, es cierto eso de que el hombre es en muchos aspectos un animal; no solo desde el punto de vista biológico, sino en muchos otros. Las relaciones entre ambos sexos son solo una muestra de lo que el hombre, ya sea como género o como especie puede hacer. Por ejemplo, opino que el amor existe incluso de forma instintiva, pero solo existe una especie capaz de odiar, y ya sabemos de quines hablamos. Como habrás visto, Meiling no fue la que llegó, pero ella aparecerá en su momento, y a Shaoran no le va a gustar. Nos vemos luego. Ah. El review estuvo largo pero eso no fue malo de ninguna forma.

Me dio gusto recibir tantos reviews esta vez; no se si se repetirá pero de cualquier forma yo seguiré aquí escribiendo esta historia hasta su final, que ya no esta tan lejano. Espero verlos pronto por aquí. Cuídense y busquen la felicidad, pero sin exagerar, ya que a veces por buscarla con tanto afán, no nos damos cuanta de que hace mucho que estuvo en nuestras manos y la dejamos ir. Hasta pronto.


	8. Capítulo 8

Desmadejada y hundida en el sof� con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, respirando agitadamente, manteniendo sus piernas tan separadas como su falda lo permitía. Así se encontraba Tomoyo, mientras disfrutaba de cada una de las caricias de Shaoran, al tiempo que dejaba que la música que se escuchaba estimulara más su mente. Sentía como la mejilla de Shaoran acariciaba sutilmente la suya mientras le susurraba.

Como te quema el rostro, Tomoyo.-

Ese el único efecto que me hace el whisky.-

Te ves muy enrojecida.-

Ya lo se.-

Ahora eran los labios de Shaoran los que exploraban el rostro de Tomoyo. Ella podía sentirlos recorriendo suavemente sus orejas, sus parpados, su nariz, su garganta… Ella gemía apretándose los dientes y susurrando con vehemencia. -Shaoran, bandido…-

¿Te gusta que te mime así?-

No me preguntes.-

¿Te gusta que te acaricie encima de la media… y mas arriba de ella?-

No me preguntes, por favor que me da mucha vergüenza.-

¿Pasa algo?-

Es que recordé una cosa.-

Luego me la dices.-

Ahora solo quiero tus labios.-

En ese instante, los labios de Shaoran hicieron contacto con los palpitantes labios de la belleza de ojos de amatista. Tomoyo sintió algo parecido a un estremecimiento; como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su ser y todo empezara desde sus deliciosos labios y de ahí se movieran a el resto de su cuerpo, y esa sensación creció exponencialmente cuando sintió la lengua de Shaoran jugueteando dentro de su boca, rozando con sutil ansia su paladar.

¡Shaoran!- dijo al fin Tomoyo, rompiendo ese apasionado beso.

Ahora si dime de que te acordabas.-

De la noche en que nos llevaste a Sakura y a mí a bailar.-

Aja. ¿Y de que mas?-

Recuerdo que pude sentir tu miembro contra mi.-

Si, recuerdo eso.- Ambos seguían hablando mientras se besaban.

Recuerdo que se sentía muy fuerte… tan viril…-

Vaya. Así que eso pensabas, picara.-

Recuerdo que entonces… comenzaste a acariciarme.-

Shaoran le quitó el suéter. Tal como lo imaginaba, ella solo llevaba debajo su sostén, el cual resultaba ser muy pequeño para la talla de ella. El metió su mano dentro del sostén mientras le decía. -Y te acariciaba así. ¿O no?

Si, así es. Ahora solo quisiera ver…

¿Qué te gustaría ver, pequeña?

Solo quisiera echarle un vistazo… para ver que tal se ve.

¿De verdad?-

Si, solo verlo.-

Como gustes. Si eso deseas, eso tendrás.-

Ambos se separaron para que Shaoran pudiera estar de pie. El comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa y luego hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones, los cuales cayeron, seguidos en un momento por su ropa interior.

¿Puedes verlo ahora?-

Si.-

¿Y que te parece?-

Feísimo… es terrible en verdad. No se como a Sakura puede gustarle tanto algo así.-

Tomoyo dijo esto pero de una forma muy sensual, coqueteando con Shaoran, el cual se acercó a ella de nueva cuenta, y dejándose caer de nuevo, se puso a besarla una vez mas. Ambos disfrutaban de ese ardiente beso, y no dejaban de acariciarse el cabello mutuamente.

Como te quema el rostro, Tomoyo.-

¿Crees que solo es el rostro?-

¿Hay algo más?-

Bruscamente, Shaoran le arrebató el sostén a Tomoyo y comenzó a saborear sus exquisitos senos con singular entusiasmo, dejando que sus labios mordisquearan suavemente uno de sus pezones, mientras el otro recibía un estímulo similar de parte de una de sus manos.

La música que se escuchaba de fondo servía para enmarcar mejor a esos dos amantes. Tomoyo se encontraba casi en éxtasis, y su enrojecido rostro era prueba fehaciente de eso. En su mente ya no quedaba ninguna inhibición o tabú; solo se dejaba llevar por el ardiente fuego de la pasión que todo lo consume. Anhelando sensaciones que hacía mucho no experimentaba… sobre todo el saber que había alguien que la deseara de esa forma… eso era; el saberse deseada.

Tomoyo, me enloqueces.-

Y tu a mi como no te imaginas.-

Tomoyo, que tu me matas.-

Y yo muero contigo.-

Ahora no había marcha atrás.

Shaoran alzó a Tomoyo de las caderas para poder quitarle la falda, y luego se deshizo de sus pantaletas. Tomoyo le recibió con un ansia incontrolable. En cuanto sintió a Shaoran dentro de su cuerpo, cerró firmemente sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de el, como invitándolo a que comenzara el ataque. El de inmediato comenzó a moverse con fuerza dentro de ella, llevado por el deseo, Tomoyo gemía ante esas sensaciones tan exquisitas. Solo se escuchaban los murmullos que daban, y que ya solo dejaban como un susurro a la música que reproducía el equipo de sonido.

Así estuvieron cinco minutos, besándose y acariciándose con pasión, hasta que Shaoran llegó al clímax e inundó el cálido interior de Tomoyo, que al ver en el rostro de Shaoran la llegada del placer tampoco pudo contenerse más. Al fin, ambos quedaron quietos sobre la alfombra de la sala, solo dándose algunos besos que reflejaban ternura.

Dime… ya has… cenado… ¿o no, Shaoran?-

Todavía no… pero podemos ir a…-

No… no salgamos. Alguien podría vernos. Mejor nos quedamos aquí. A veces es bueno cenar en casa con alguien… aunque no sea mi casa en realidad. Jijijiji. Veré que hay para cenar. Todavía que me aprovecho de ti, encima me quiero aprovechar de tu despensa. Jajaja.-

Se levantó, se acomodó las medias, y caminó a la cocina, pero antes de entrar le preguntó a Shaoran. -¿Y de verdad te gusto?-

Claro. Eres preciosa.-

Tomoyo sonrió con ternura y agrado, y entró a la cocina.

Ella no se quebró la cabeza para preparar una rica cena, todo por obra y gracia de la comida para microondas. Luego de cenar, Tomoyo se acurrucó en las piernas de Shaoran y siguió jugueteando un poco, sin olvidar de sorber otro poco de su vaso con whisky.

Te digo que dejes de beber, Tomoyo. Te va a hacer daño.-

A mi no me hace daño, y aunque así fuera… ¿Qué importa?-

No hables así.-

Ja. ¿Tu que sabes? Si acaso Eriol fuera la mitad de cariñoso conmigo de lo que tú eres con Sakura… lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros hace un momento jamás hubiera sucedido.-

Eriol te quiere, y te quiere muchísimo, pero los problemas que tiene su empresa no lo dejan tranquilo. Es solo que no sabe que actitud tomar ante tanta tensión.-

Tal vez sea cierto lo que dices, pero yo no lo creo. ¿Sabes? Cuando conocí a Eriol, para mi fue amor a primera vista. Se veía tan guapo y tan apuesto. Fue en una fiesta que dieron en la mansión de mis padres. En ese entonces me trató con mucha gentileza. Era el primer chico que parecía estar realmente interesado en mí como persona, y no en el dinero que el apellido de mis padres llevaba consigo. De veras fui una estúpida. La verdad es que Eriol se casó conmigo solo porque necesitaba del dinero de mi familia para tratar de levantar su empresa.-

¿Acaso te lo ha dicho?-

Claro que no. Pero la forma en que me trata demuestra que solo me buscó por interés. ¿Ves como estoy ahorita, sentada en tus piernas y muy cariñosa? Pues nunca he estado así con Eriol. Nunca da… nunca me da la oportunidad de estar así.-

Shaoran no estaba preparado para escuchar esas palabras de parte de Tomoyo. Era cierto que sospechaba que ellos dos no andaban muy bien, pero de repente oír eso… le hacía pensar en que como se sentiría Tomoyo por dentro; que tan mal se sentiría como para haber terminado en su casa, y que tan mal estaba como para haber terminado haciendo el amor con el… que tan sola se sentía que tuvo que llegar a ese extremo.

No te pongas triste, Tomoyo. Estoy seguro de que Eriol te quiere mucho, que te ama con todas sus fuerzas.-

Y yo estoy segura de que no es así. Siempre dice que esta cansado… pero solo esta cansado para mi. Cuando lo veo bailar con Chiharu, o con Sakura… se ve tan vital… pero siempre esta cansado para mí. Yo no le gusto.-

Claro que le gustas. Si eres una mujer fantástica y…-

Pero de todas formas yo no le gusto. A el le gustan… las profesionales. Un día no tuvo el menor reparo en decírmelo de frente. Que las únicas mujeres que pueden comprender a un hombre… son las prostitutas. Esas son las que a el le gustan… no yo.-

Lagrimas escapaban de los ojos de Tomoyo, como mudas pruebas del dolor que albergaba su alma.

Por favor, Tomoyo. Te pido que no llores. Se que me oigo necio pero te aseguro que Eriol si te quiere. Solo dame un momento, una oportunidad para que me escuches.-

Tomoyo limpió sus ojos y sin decir nada, asintió con la cabeza.

Yo creo que Eriol actúa así por el miedo. Se refugia en las prostitutas porque siente que su mundo se esta despedazando. Ha perdido la seguridad en si mismo y por eso busca a las mujerzuelas. Ellas pueden alabar a cualquier hombre, sin importar lo horrible que este, a cambio de dinero. Pueden decirle que es un gran hombre, que es muy guapo, que besa muy bien, o que es un excelente amante. A cambio de unos cuantos billetes, el puede sentirse mejor en su autoestima e imaginar por un momento que todo esta muy bien. Una prostituta puede decirle a su cliente que es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo… aunque por dentro piense que es un completo idiota.- dijo al final Shaoran con una sonrisa burlona.

Tomoyo rió primero con un rumor y luego fue una carcajada destemplada. Comprendió el doble significado de esas palabras. Se acercó al rostro de Shaoran y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y luego le susurró al oído. -Gracias.- para seguir apretadita contra el.

No tienes idea de lo a gusto que me encuentro en este momento.- decía Tomoyo. -Me siento tan tranquila… y tan apreciada. De verdad que sabes darle confianza a una mujer.-

Solo hago lo que puedo.-

Por cierto, se me había olvidado decirte. Eriol viajó a Yokohama porque un consorcio se interesó en absorber su empresa. Espera sacar una buena tajada de todo eso.-

Espero que eso le ayude a quitarse de encima sus problemas… y los tuyos, de paso.-

Tomoyo ignoró este último comentario y dijo. -Shaoran, tengo una pregunta que hacerte.-

¿Qué es?-

Pero es un poco tonta.-

Tu nunca preguntarías algo tonto. Dime que es y no me reiré.-

¿No me mientes?-

Claro que no. Dime con toda confianza, Tomoyo.-

¿Sakura se te sienta así en las piernas… justo como yo ahora?-

¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso?-

Solo contéstame y ya. ¿Quieres?-

Si, si lo hace. Sakura es muy mimosa cuando estamos solos. Tiene una forma de ser tan tierna y maravillosa, incluso cuando estamos en la cama.-

¿Sabes, Shaoran? Cuando hablas de Sakura tu voz se oye tan melosa. Derrochas tanta ternura y cariño… ¿Entonces dime porque si la quieres tanto, la engañas?-

Si te he de ser sincero, ni yo mismo lo entiendo del todo.-

Una respuesta vaga y ambigua, pero si no puedo sacarte mas palabras al respecto, pues que puedo hacer. Jujuju.-

Dicho esto, Tomoyo se sirvió otro poquito de whisky y se lo tomó de un trago.

Francamente creo que Eriol se refugia en las prostitutas para huir de sus problemas… mientras que tú haces lo mismo, pero con el alcohol. Creo que te estas metiendo en terreno peligroso.-

Ya no me riñas, tu.- respondió Tomoyo, y luego le dijo. -En vez de seguir discutiendo, mejor llévame a la cama. Quiero pasar esta noche junto a ti. Hace mucho que mi única compañía en las noches… es mi almohada.-

Así ambos se encaminaron hacia una habitación. Se les hizo más cómodo pasar la noche en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes. Después de todo, Tomoyo era una huésped en esa casa, y era una huésped que necesitaba pasar esa noche acompañada; en verdad lo necesitaba.

Continuará…

En momentos como este me gustaría ser telépata para saber que piensan de este capítulo. No se ustedes, pero sentí algo de ternura al escribir este capítulo, y desde luego no lo digo por que Shaoran este de vuelta con sus viejas mañas, sino por Tomoyo. Puedo tratar de imaginar que puede llevar a una chica a hacer eso; tratar de pensar en lo desesperada, o mejor dicho, desilusionada que tuvo que estar para hacer eso, pero es solo eso; imaginar. En fin. Por otro lado, debo informarles que nos estamos acercando a la recta final de esta historia. Tal vez sea cuestión de dos o tres capítulos mas antes de que todo esto termine y aun queda mucho por hacer. Ahora veamos lo que el cartero virtual me llevó al buzón:

belen1: Hola. Pues como habrás notado Tomoyo si que se aprovechó de que no esta Sakura para estar a solas con Shaoran, aunque también viste que la orilló a eso. Sobre si Sakura se entera de esto o no, lo dejaré en pendiente todavía. Es que me gusta portarme mal. Nos vemos.

Saku-Cerezo4: Gracias por tu review, que espero no sea el último. Te espero.

Aneth: Ah, mi pequeña Aneth. Pues ya ves que si se dio. Es que me gusta mantener un poco el misterio y no se me hace demasiado malo el decir las cosas un tanto… a medias. Es para darle algo de misterio al fic. Pues ya viste que pasó y espero que tu inner Luri ya este un poco mas tranquila… por ahora. Jajajaja. Retos, si. Los adoro. Reto aceptado, pero como ya mandé mail, entonces dejaré el reto para cuando me toque responderte de nuevo. Y como te dije antes, animo Aneth, que lo tuyo es ser alegre y vital. Nos vemos luego.

HOSHI: Porque el masoquismo nunca fue tan divertido. Jajajaja. Bueno, ya basta de bromas sin humor. No se que te habrá parecido este capítulo, pero como puedes ver Shaoran no puede ser tan… malo, por así decirlo, o no serlo todo el tiempo. Claro que no trato de exculparlo, pero al menos tuvo la decencia de tratar de consolar a Tomoyo que de veras necesita de consuelo. Como habrás visto, Shaoran puede ser un tanto comprensivo si hace falta. Ahora es mi turno de agradecerte a ti las palabras que me dedicas. Opino que se puede saber mucho de alguien por como escribe, bueno, creo que eso lo sabes incluso mejor que yo, y pues me gusta mucho levantar el ánimo de cuanta persona se me cruce en el camino, bueno, no de cuanta persona sea, sino de quienes noto que lo necesitan o lo merecen. Es mi forma de ser. Espero leer más de ti por este sitio. Nos vemos.

gabyhyatt: Eso es cierto. Espero recibir un review tuyo para este capítulo. Te veo luego.

funga fufu: Por un momento pensé que al escribir las respuestas había puesto mal tu nick, pero al revisar mi original vi que si estaba bien. Me disculpo por el error ortográfico involuntario. Lo de si tenemos algo entre Eriol y Tomoyo esta por verse. Para empezar, necesitamos que todo lo que Shaoran le dijo a Tomoyo sea cierto y Eriol en verdad la quiera. Aun tenemos tiempo para ver si eso pasa. Cuídate y espero verte por aquí.

ultimate spider: Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y pues esto se pondrá mas interesante. See you.

doc.exe: Después de todo aun tenemos espacio para las sorpresas. Imagino que después de leer esto, ahorcar a Eriol es lo menos cruel que se te podría ocurrir, aunque ahora falta ver si Shaoran no se equivocó con el. Respecto a si Sakura sabe o solo se hace la desentendida, lo dejo por lo mientras como una interrogante. Es que por un lado podemos llamarle tonta por no darse cuenta, aunque el tampoco le da las señas típicas que da el infiel promedio, pues a pesar de todo no la desatiende. Por otro lado, ella no es tan tonta, y no olvidemos lo que pasó esa vez que Shaoran las llevó a bailar. Ya tenía una idea de que algo así sucedería, pero es solo eso: una idea. Sabremos que tanto sabía o no sabía Sakura de los deslices de su marido para el final. Por último, es verdad lo que dices. Los seres humanos somos criaturas extrañas. Buscando siempre algo que llene nuestro vacío emocional, o bien nuestro vacío de poder. Somos nuestros propios jueces, jurados y verdugos. Tal vez no se note demasiado ahora, pero no dejo de pensar que llegará el momento en que nosotros como especie finalmente jalemos del gatillo que le pondrá fin a nuestra existencia. Y lo peor es que nos llevaremos a la naturaleza con nosotros. Espero uno más de tus reviews. Los disfruto como no te imaginas. Hasta pronto.

kote: No tomo ninguno de tus comentarios a mal. A mi me agrada recibir comentarios de casi todo tipo, excepto tomatazos. Jeje. Te podría decir que va a haber un cambio repentino, pero sería decirte una mentira. Después de todo, si Shaoran no fuera infiel en esta historia, pues no tendría historia. A mi tampoco me agrada que el le sea infiel a Sakura pero esto es lo que se me ocurrió para hacer una historia. Espero que estés leyendo estas palabras y de paso espero saber más de ti. Hasta pronto.

Por cierto, tengo un mensaje para mocyli. Ahora si recibí tu duda, y como habrás notado aquí viene una respuesta… que ni a Tomoyo dejó satisfecha. Espero verte por aquí pronto. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, así que sin más que agregar por ahora me despido hasta la próxima. Nos vemos.


	9. Capítulo 9

Ha pasado una semana desde ese momento en que Shaoran y Tomoyo compartieron el lecho por primera vez, y en este momento Shaoran acababa de terminar con otra jornada de trabajo. Cualquiera pensaría que trataría de pasar esta noche con Tomoyo ya que, aunque Eriol estaba en la ciudad, no representaba un verdadero obstáculo. Pero Shaoran no tenía ganas de eso. Solo necesitaba de un trago en un bar de moda, y de ahí derechito a casa. Llegó al lugar que solía frecuentar con Yamazaki y Eriol, y casi como mandado hacer, en cuanto entró, pudo ver a ese par en una de las mesas, por lo que no le pareció mala idea sentarse con ellos.

Li. Ese milagro que te apareces por aquí.- dijo Yamazaki.

Pues ya ves. Un trago de vez en cuando no mata a nadie. Y tu, Hiragizawa. ¿No pensabas echarme una llamadita para decirme que aquí andaban?-

Pues no hizo falta en absoluto, pues ya llegó el que faltaba.- y los tres rieron de buena gana.

Por cierto, Yamazaki, yo te suponía en Manila.-

Pues si, tuve que regresarme un poco antes. ¿Y que hay de ti? Chiharu me contó que Sakura no esta aquí y que se fue con sus padres.

Aja. Voy a recogerla a ella y a mi hija la semana entrante. A lo mejor nos quedamos dos días mas, ya sabes, descansar un poco del trabajo. ¿Y que me dices tu, Hiragizawa¿Qué tal los negocios?-

Van mas o menos, aunque creo que pronto venderé la compañía.-

¿En serio?- preguntó Shaoran con una fingida expresión de sorpresa, puesto que Tomoyo ya le había hecho ese comentario. -¿Y eso te conviene o no?-

¡Vaya que me conviene! Si el trato se concreta, me embolso unos cuantos millones y entro en la nomina de esa compañía como director, lo que también me dará un sueldo bastante bueno. Sería decirle por fin adiós a los problemas y a los quebraderos de cabeza, y hola a la tranquilidad.-

Me sorprendes, Hiragizawa. Siempre pensé que te gustaban los retos de los negocios, el riesgo, la emoción de manejar una empresa propia. Es cierto que con un buen sueldo se vive bien, pero no es lo mismo que andar apaleando los millones como tú.-

Lo que uno apalea son solo deudas y mas deudas. Cuando una se va, una nueva llega, y si de paso el banco comienza a reducirte los créditos, solo queda ruina en tu futuro. Si vendo la compañía, estaré dando gritos de alegría tan fuertes que podrán oírme hasta Nueva York.-

Mientras oía a Eriol, Shaoran se ponía a pensar en algunas cosas.

"Yamazaki. El siempre jovial y risueño Yamazaki que en cada ciudad tiene una amante. No se imagina que su propia esposa ha sido mi amante. Y Eriol, el joven millonario que prefiere a las mujerzuelas que a su esposa… tampoco imagina que anoche mismo en mi departamento tuve a Tomoyo entre mis brazos, que le hice el amor como creo que el jamás se lo ha hecho… y que tuve hasta el mas profundo temblor de su cuerpo. No sospechan nada. Es curioso como el marido siempre es el último que se entera… Y a todo esto… ¿Qué tal si Sakura me engaña? No, no lo creo. Ella no es así… ¿pero que tal si yo resultara tener unos cuernos tan grandes como los de estos dos?"

Dejando atrás esos pensamientos tan incómodos, Shaoran siguió con la conversación.

¿Y cuando vuelves a salir, Yamazaki?-

Ya no salgo a ninguna parte. Se me acabó la buena vida. De eso le estaba hablando a Hiragizawa cuando llegaste.- dijo Yamazaki apesadumbrado. -Me acaban de ascender. Seré subdirector de área, y ahora tendré un despacho tan impresionante como el tuyo… y solo saldré al extranjero una o dos veces al año.-

Hombre, pues felicidades mi amigo.-

¿Felicidades? Mejor di "mi mas sentido pésame." ¿Tienes idea de lo bien que lo pasaba en mis viajes? En cuanto bajaba del avión solo daba un telefonazo y listo: una rubia o una morenaza para pasar esas noches, y todo lo cargaba a gastos de representación.-

En ese caso te doy "mi más sentido pésame."- dijo Shaoran con una buena carcajada.

Ja ja. Muy gracioso.- respondió Yamazaki con idéntico son de burla.

Oye, Li.- dijo Eriol. -Tú tienes a tu mujer fuera de la ciudad y estás libre, y tú Yamazaki, puedes llamar a la tuya y decirle que tienes que trabajar hasta muy tarde. Y mientras yo le llamo a Tomoyo y le digo que tengo una cena de negocios. Así los tres podemos ir a un lugar que conozco, y donde hay unas chicas espectaculares. Solo cobran 50,000 por noche y saben hacer cosas que mejor no les digo para no arruinarles la sorpresa.-

Shaoran dijo que no, que no tenía interés en eso, mientras Yamazaki respondió que la idea no era tan mala, pero que estando en Tokio no tenía un solo pretexto válido que decirle a Chiharu, así que Eriol tuvo que tragarse la derrota y regresar el también a su casa.

Durante largos meses, Meiling se había estado preparando para ese momento tan importante: el examen que podría definir en buena parte su futuro. Nunca antes había puesto tanto empeño en algo, nunca antes había estudiado con tanta dedicación, y ahora que finalmente que había presentado por fin esa prueba, sintió que todo ese estudio, toda esa dedicación que había puesto en estos tres meses no había servido para nada. Que ese examen de tres horas resultó ser una perdida de tiempo.

Recién había terminado la prueba y ahora estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la recepción de la corporación. Estaba hecha pedazos, física y mentalmente, y no dejaba de pensar que acababa de mandar 3 horas de su vida a la basura… y su futuro se iba acompañándolas.

Estoy arruinada, lo se.- susurraba muy bajito mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Si, estoy arruinada, y ese gusano del señor Li no se apareció en la prueba para nada.-

Ella sabía que los otros dos tipos que eran tan buenos estudiantes en su grupo se habían examinado en otra aula y estaba segura que cualquiera de esos dos se quedaría con el puesto que ella ansiaba.

Se acabó, se acabó, se acabó.- no dejaba de murmurar Meiling.

Allá va la oportunidad de mi vida. Y ese maldito infeliz del señor Li… si tan solo el imbécil no me hubiera rechazado. El muy cínico. Mira que andar con otra tipa y despreciarme a mí, que le estaba ofreciendo mi virginidad.-

Ahora la desesperación daba paso al despecho y al odio, odio por el hombre al que culpaba por perder su única oportunidad de tener un buen futuro, odio por el hombre que se había negado a cada una de sus proposiciones, odio al hombre… que la despreció como si ella fuera poco menos que nada.

Maldito cerdo desgraciado, pero ni crea que esto se va a quedar así, señor Li… ni crea que se va a quedar así. Ya me las pagará asqueroso gusano lujurioso.- Meiling sabía que hacer.

Eran poco mas de las siete de la noche de ese mismo día, y las intermitentes luces que daban vida al Tokio nocturno brillaban con singular fuerza, pero en el departamento de Shaoran esas luces apenas se notaban como murmullos, pues las cortinas de la habitación se encontraban cerradas, al igual que la puerta que la comunicaba con el resto del departamento.

Ahí, justo en la cama de sabanas de fina seda, se encontraba Tomoyo, que ahora se encontraba sobre Shaoran cual si fuera una vigorosa amazona tratando de domar un potro salvaje. La música que venía de la sala perdía su fuerza ante los gemidos de la belleza de ojos amatistas, mientras que Shaoran no emitía sonido alguno y solo dejaba que ella hiciera los movimientos que conducirían a ambos al placer.

Ah, ah. Oh… Shaoran…- gemía Tomoyo con fuerza mientras sentía que se acercaba el máximo placer. Shaoran subió sus manos hacia sus senos y comenzó a acariciarlos vigorosamente, pasando luego a un sutil masaje cuando se detuvo en los pezones. Esto condujo a Tomoyo hasta el ansiado clímax.

Shaoran… Shaoran… Shaoooooooooraaaaaaaah.- Y Tomoyo quedó al fin inmóvil, para luego bajar su rostro para besar a Shaoran y se quedó sobre el.

Ella había vivido algunos de los mejores días de su vida, y se sentía muy agradecida de que hubiera alguien que se hubiera interesado así en ella.

Después de un momento de silencio, Tomoyo le preguntó a Shaoran si deseaba tomar un trago. -De acuerdo, supongo que no olvidarás el tuyo.- Tomoyo rió ante ese comentario y se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina, y entonces noto que Shaoran no había llegado al orgasmo.

No pensé que no hubieras terminado. No debí ser tan egoísta y terminar así.-

Tranquilízate. Después de todo aun tenemos suficiente tiempo para nosotros.-

No, es que no debí dejarte así. Comprendo que cuando ustedes llegan hasta el final no se les puede exigir que se recuperen de inmediato, pero con nosotras es distinto.-

¿Qué pasó con esos tragos?-

Bueno, ya voy por ellos.-

Una vez que regresó, se sentó al lado de Shaoran que aun seguía recostado en la cama. Dejando los tragos en la mesa de noche, ella siguió diciendo. -De veras lamento dejarte así. ¿Tal vez si te ayudara un poquito a llegar al final?-

No, así no. No le veo sentido si solo uno de nosotros se encuentra excitado; siento que no se me hace justo forzarte.-

Bueno, si tu lo dices.-

Shaoran se incorporó para quedar sentado en la cama, mientras veía a Tomoyo y a si mismo reflejados en los múltiples espejos que había en la habitación; espejos que le daban un aire sumamente sensual a la habitación.

Shaoran.-

Dime.-

Tengo algo importante que decirte.-

No me vayas a decir que estas embarazada.- respondió Shaoran mientras su rostro se ponía pálido como el de un cadáver.

Jajajajaja. Claro que no. No pongas esa cara de muerto en vida. Jajajaja.-

Es que lo dijiste de una forma que de plano me asustaste.-

No, es otra cosa.-

Por favor, ya dime.- Tomoyo hizo una pausa y luego dijo. -Eriol vendió la compañía.

Vaya, me alegro por el. Ya me había comentado que por eso salió a Yokohama anoche. ¿Y cuanto le dieron?-

10 millones de dólares.-

Shaoran soltó un largo silbido. -Vaya. Cuando escucho semejante cifra hasta me pongo verde de la envidia.-

Y no es solo eso. Entra en esa empresa con un cargo de director.-

Si, ya me había dicho algo así.-

Pero no aquí en Tokio, sino en la sucursal que tienen en Nagoya.-

El entendió de inmediato; este era el fin de su pequeño idilio.

Shaoran levantó su vaso y dijo. -Brindemos.-

Tomoyo levantó el suyo y al chocar los vasos, Shaoran dijo. -Porque seas muy feliz en Nagoya.-

Tomoyo sonrió algo extrañada y luego dijo. -Ya sabíamos que lo nuestro no podía durar.Si, así es. Pero no fue tan malo, aunque solo haya durado…Doce días, desde esa noche que fui a tu casa. Por cierto, debo confesarte algo sobre eso: No llegué en ese momento por casualidad… había hablado con Sakura esa mañana y sabía que estarías… solo.-

Nunca dejo de sorprenderme con ustedes las mujeres. No lo hubiera imaginado si no me lo dices.- Tomoyo rió un poco al escuchar el tono de voz con que Shaoran dijo eso, y continuó hablando. -Además estoy reconciliada con Eriol.-

¿En serio?-

Si, así es.- dijo Tomoyo con mucha alegría.

Me habló de Yokohama para decirme lo de la venta, pero hubieras escuchado la forma en que me hablaba. No recordaba la última vez que me habló con tanta ternura y con tanto cariño. Me pidió perdón por todos los ratos amargos que me había hecho pasar, e incluso me dijo que el quería empezar desde el principio con lo nuestro. No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me sentí después de escuchar eso. Casi como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.-

Sinceramente te felicito por eso, Tomoyo, y les deseo la mejor de las suertes.-

Afortunadamente nadie sabe de lo nuestro. Han sido doce días maravillosos que créeme que jamás olvidare, pero ni tú ni yo somos libres. Ambos tenemos a nuestros seres queridos. Tú tienes a Sakura y a tu hija, mientras yo tengo a la mía y a Eriol. Nadie sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros y nadie lo sabrá. Tú me reanimaste cuando mas desesperanzada estaba y me hiciste mucho bien, y yo espero no verte causado ningún mal. Estos doce días han sido un paréntesis en nuestras vidas… un paréntesis que aquí y ahora se cierra, porque Shaoran, en este momento tomo mi último whisky contigo.-

Y tras un nuevo choque de vasos, Tomoyo agregó. -Porque siempre seas feliz, Shaoran.Lo mismo te deseo en tu nueva vida, Tomoyo.- le respondió el.

Mientras esto pasaba dentro del departamento, afuera Meiling salía del ascensor y se acercó discretamente a la puerta del departamento. Ya había visto el automóvil de Shaoran en el estacionamiento pero quería estar segura de que el estaba ahí. Al escuchar la música que venía de dentro, supuso que el estaba ahí y que no estaría solo.

"Así que el muy descarado esta aquí revolcándose con la zorra del otro día, pues vamos a esperar a que se desocupe el dizque caballero." Y Meiling se fue a ocultar al mismo sitio donde se había escondido el otro día.

De vuelta al interior del departamento, Tomoyo se acababa de dar un baño rápido, se vistió y se preparó para irse. Mirando a Shaoran que se quedó en la cama le dijo. -Hasta siempre, Shaoran. Que seas muy feliz, y una vez mas, lamento dejarte "así".-

No te preocupes.-

Adiós.-

Solo no olvides lo que me dijiste.-

¿Qué?- preguntó Tomoyo.-

Que acabas de tomar "tu último whisky."-

Tomoyo le respondió animosamente. -Te lo prometo. Nunca volveré a tomar.- y dicho esto, salió de la habitación rumbo a la puerta.

Cuando Meiling escuchó una puerta abrirse, se asomó para ver si era la puerta que ella pensaba y si salía quien creía que saldría. El ver salir a Tomoyo disparó su furia por los cielos.

"Pero si es la tipa del teatro. Maldito gusano. ¡Sátiro desgraciado! Como se atrevió este cerdo a despreciarme si bien que andaba con dos el muy bastardo. Pero me las va a pagar ese infeliz. ¡Deseará no haber nacido!" Y en cuanto el ascensor se cerró, Meiling se dirigió al departamento.

Shaoran se había quedado pensativo sobre la cama. Ni siquiera se había tapado con las sábanas y se encontraba desnudo sobre ellas. De por sí no había alcanzado su desahogo, y a eso se agregaron las últimas palabras de Tomoyo. Eso lo dejo sumamente excitado, solo que ahora ya no sabía que hacer, excepto terminarse su vaso con whisky. Entonces sonó el timbre del departamento y Shaoran se levantó de la cama casi volando mientras pensaba. "Tomoyo. Debe ser ella que regresa." Y salía corriendo a la puerta, solo que tuvo que regresar por una bata de seda negra para cubrirse. No fuera a ser la de malas que alguien mas pasara por el pasillo.

Abrió con ansias la puerta y decía al mismo tiempo. -Tomoyo, que bueno que…- pero antes de que hubiera terminado de reaccionar, Meiling ya había entrado y cerrado la puerta tras ella.

Buenas tardes, señor Li, o mejor dicho, buenas noches.-

Shaoran se había quedado atónito ante esa situación. La presencia de la jovencita en su departamento era algo tan inesperado que apenas y alcanzaba a reaccionar como usualmente lo hacía.

Pero… que… ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES TU AQUÍ? RESPONDE. QUE…- gritó Shaoran con tremenda furia, pero Meiling, mostrando un gran aplomo, ya se había colado hasta la entrada de la habitación, y observaba la cama revuelta.

Bonito lugar, he de decir… y románticos espejos, agregaré… muy sugestivos, señor Li. Por cierto, no se enoje conmigo de esa forma. Recuerde que esta usted hablando con una señorita, porque recuerde que soy una señorita… es decir, que nunca he tenido contacto con un hombre.-

Con quien no has tenido contacto es con la vergüenza.- contestó Shaoran furioso. -¡Ahora lárgate de aquí!-

Pero Meiling ni caso le hizo y se sentó en uno de los sillones con una gran seguridad. Llevaba puesto un vestido de una sola pieza que en este momento permitía ver sus preciosos muslos, solo que esto a Shaoran ahora no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Verá señor Li. No creo que a usted le convenga dar un escándalo donde usted… o la dama que dejo la cama tan revuelta estén involucrados.-

Shaoran palideció de rabia y de temor a la vez. Tuvo que contener el impulso de darle de bofetadas, a sabiendas de que necesitaba recuperar la serenidad a como diera lugar.

Así que me estas amenazando.- dijo Shaoran con repentina calma.

Amenaza es una palabra demasiado horrible. Digamos que vine a hablar con usted… de negocios.-

Meiling se sentía por completo dueña de la situación. Se portaba de una forma tan cínica que hasta resultaba desafiante. Shaoran poco a poco recuperaba la calma. No podía ni debía dejar que la ira lo dominara.

Si, vengo a hablar de negocios con usted.- continuó Meiling con un marcado tono de superioridad.

El hecho es que usted es un hombre casado y se entiende, no con una, sino con dos amigas de su mujer. Repito: _dos_ amigas de _su_ mujer. Supongo que usted haría lo que fuera para evitar que ella se enterara.-

Sentado frente a ella, Shaoran la miraba sin pestañear. Se encontraba verdaderamente furioso y necesitaba de toda su fuerza para evitar tomarla y arrojarla por las escaleras, pero el sabía que Meiling no hablaba por hablar. Sabía que ella estaba demasiado bien informada y que si hablaba, podría provocar un escándalo donde el podría perderlo todo… absolutamente todo.

Continuará…

¿Qué tal? Se quedó emocionante. ¿No creen? No se si esperaban esto o no, pero les dije que Shaoran iba a sufrir. Y no se ustedes pero yo creo que esta sufriendo y bastante. Debo admitir que disfrute de lo lindo escribiendo esa parte, no solo por que sienta que se lo merece, sino por saber que es lo que habrá pasado por sus mentes al leer esas líneas. El siguiente capítulo es el final de esta historia, por lo que solo resta esperar qué es lo que sucederá. ¿Saldrá Shaoran avante o su vida profesional se acabará junto con todo lo demás¿Podrá conservar el amor de su esposa o solo se ganará su desprecio eterno? Y si eso pasara¿El seguiría adelante o se derrumbaría por completo¿Saldrá con bien de esta o no? Ahora si que hasta yo me muero de la emoción, y eso que soy el autor. Ahora respondamos a sus reviews, mis estimados lectores:

JuliaSakura: Gracias por tus comentarios. Como puedes ver, ahora si que Sakura se puede enterar. Si eso sucede o no lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

gabyhyatt: Misma situación. Solo que veo que si te preocupa lo que pueda suceder, pero no te preocupes. Ya se acerca el momento de la respuesta.

HOSHI: Si el anterior te pareció muy dulce, creo que este fue todo lo contrario. Shaoran es, a pesar de todo; muy a pesar de todo, un hombre comprensivo y sabe que Tomoyo lo buscó solo por que necesitaba de que alguien la hiciera sentir especial, aunque eso ya no es problema. Ahora el problema es otro y si sale con bien de esa o no, es algo que habrá que esperar. Y por eso te digo que sigas manteniendo esa esperanza. Nada de que eres ingenua, que la esperanza es lo último que muere y es lo único que evita que nos perdamos en el abismo de nuestra negatividad o del rencor. Dices que cometiste un error conmigo, y aunque no lo creas, no tengo ni idea de cual podría ser. No soy bueno para sutilezas, aunque me atrevo a imaginar que podría ser. Tal vez me equivoque o no, pero a lo mejor te refieres a esa inesperada confesión de orden familiar que hiciste. A lo mejor me equivoco o no, pero en todo caso eso ya indica una cosa: que consciente o inconscientemente me tuviste confianza suficiente como para contarme algo que se ve que aun te duele. Pero en todo caso, no te preocupes, que no me molesto tan fácilmente como crees. Bueno, si me molesto con facilidad, pero jamás con alguien tan agradable como tu. Por cierto, pienso que no sería mala idea tener tu mail para mandarte un mensaje de lo que sea que aquí no se pueda hablar. Ya hice una amiga que para mi es muy especial gracias a este medio, y opino que estaría muy bien que fueras la segunda. Siempre es bueno hablar con alguien que, digas lo que digas, jamás se burlara de ti y que sabrá escucharte, y si se puede, hasta aconsejarte. Ahora yo pido disculpas por el atrevimiento y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Y tampoco te preocupes por los reviews largos, que a mi gusta recibir reviews así. Espero leer tu review para el siguiente capítulo y no lo olvides: la esperanza muere al último. Nos vemos.

Aneth¿Así que dejando su review tarde, señorita? Mal hecho, muy mal hechito. Jajaja. Bueno, ya basta de humor simple. Me dio gusto que hayas visto así el capítulo anterior, y como habras visto, Eriol y Tomoyo empezarán de nuevo. Y sobre Shaoran… pues no esta sufriendo tanto. ¿O si? Pero no te preocupes. Si no puedes soportar ver a Shaoran sufrir, siempre te puedes tapar los ojitos para no ver eso. Jajajajaja. Vaya bromita que se me ocurrió. Ahora solo te queda esperar que Shaoran salga con bien de semejante predicamento. Mi mail ya debe estar en camino y entonces hablaremos con mas calma de esto y de otras cosas mas. Te veré pronto. Nos vemos.

Lady Kaoru Himura: Pues la verdad esta en este momento preparándose para chantajear a Shaoran, y podría perder a Sakura para siempre. Eso puede pasar o tal vez no, pero lo que si espero que pase es ver un review mas tuyo. En el siguiente capítulo sabrás como termina todo para Shaoran.

belen: Pues como habrás visto esto se acaba en el siguiente capítulo, y si bien Sakura no volverá de con sus padres, hay otra forma de que se entere de todos y cada uno de sus deslices. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, o por lo menos que te haya emocionado. Nos vemos.

ultimate spider: Y si pensabas que eso estaba emocionante, que tal ahora que parece que a Shaoran se le cae el teatrito. Bueno, eso ya lo veremos. Te leo luego.

Y eso es todo por ahora. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y pues solo nos resta esperar el final de todo esto. Nos veremos luego.


	10. Capítulo 10

Puede que en esos momentos las calles de Tokio estuvieran tanto, o más ruidosas que de costumbre, pero en un pequeño departamento cerca de Ginza reinaba un absoluto silencio, al menos dentro de la mente de Shaoran Li. Se encontraba lo más relajado que la situación actual lo permitía, y no era para menos: Una jovencita sin la menor experiencia en negocios se preparaba para chantajearlo de lo lindo, cual si fuera una experta en el arte de hacer negocios… y de arruinar al rival si no accedía.

Shaoran finalmente llegó a un estado en que le fue posible articular algunas palabras que no resultaran verdaderos insultos y le dijo: -Te escucho. Acaba con esto de una buena vez.-

Como guste.- respondió Meiling.

Estoy arruinada. He presentado esta mañana el examen para ingresar a la corporación Shimigawa y se que no lo logré. Esto fue el fin para mí… a menos de que un ejecutivo de su nivel de la orden explícita de que me contraten sin importar las circunstancias. Se que con eso obtendré el empleo que tanto necesito. Usted no se preocupe por las formalidades; ya traigo conmigo un documento en el que usted da la orden para mi contratación inmediata. Pero para que todo sea legal y bonito, se necesita de su firma. No creo que haga falta decirlo, pero de todos modos lo resumiré con estas palabras: Usted firma este documento… y yo me callo lo de sus dos… "amiguitas".-

¿Así que tratas de chantajearme?-

Llámelo como quiera. Yo solo hago lo que puedo para defenderme en esta vida. Quiero ser admitida en la corporación Shimigawa y lo conseguiré sin importar los medios.-

¿Y que no te da vergüenza recurrir a algo tan bajo como el chantaje? Eso es una indecencia.-

¿Indecencia¿Y quien demonios es usted para hablar de indecencia?- respondió Meiling en un tono que se acercaba al de un grito. -Yo le ofrecí lo que a ningún otro hombre le había ofrecido antes y usted me rechazó. Pudo tomarme entre sus brazos y poseerme hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser, pero no; en vez de eso me dio un estúpido discurso moralista. ¿Y porque lo hizo¿Por decencia? No me haga reír. ¿Usted tener decencia¿Usted, que tiene una mujer joven, hermosa, fantástica, que se ve que es una entre un millón, y aún así tiene el descaro de verle la cara de idiota poniéndole los cuernos con dos de sus amigas, dice tener decencia? Es cierto que la delgada muy pintada de la otra vez y la que se largó hace un momento son preciosas, pero ahora respóndame¿Acaso yo valgo menos que esas arrastradas¿Acaso ellas tienen algo que no tenga yo? Espere un poco, yo tengo algo que ellas obviamente hace mucho que perdieron: mi virginidad; y yo se la ofrecí en bandeja de plata. Y sin embargo, usted me despreció, gusano infeliz. ¿Y porque lo hizo¿Por "decencia"? Usted no la conoce… ¡No tiene ni idea de lo que es eso¡Usted no es más que un desgraciado hipócrita!... ¡NO ES MAS QUE UN MALDITO CERDO DESGRACIADO QUE SOLO BUSCA DESFOGAR SUS REPUGNANTES INSTINTOS CON LA PRIMERA ESTÚPIDA QUE SE DEJE!... Ja… No me hable de decencia que me hará vomitar.-

Ciertamente estas palabras llegaron a Shaoran, pero el veía que el que Meiling comenzara a salirse de sus casillas podía resultarle bastante conveniente.

Shaoran tomó tranquilamente el documento que redactó ella, lo leyó un poco y luego se lo regresó diciendo. -Supón que me niego a firmarlo. ¿Qué es lo que harías?-

Si no lo hace yo me encargo de escribirle a su esposa sobre todo esto, a fin que se como contactarla. Y el contaré todo lo que se, hasta el mas mínimo detalle. Incluso le daré la dirección de este sitio para que pueda verlo con sus propios ojos. Como podrá ver no tiene otra salida: O firma eso, o paga las consecuencias de sus actos de lujuria.- dijo Meiling con furia en sus ojos.

Shaoran se quedó por unos momentos en silencio, solo se veía algo cabizbajo y pensativo, como si meditara sobre lo que estaba sucediendo… sobre eso que podría destruir su vida.

Al fin, se levantó y le dijo a Meiling. -Mi esposa se encuentra en estos momentos en Shizuoka con sus padres y no creo que sepas la dirección de allá, pero si lo que necesitas es decirle todo lo que sabes solo levanta el teléfono y llámale.-

Espere un momento. ¿Acaso me cree una idiota¿Piensa que con solo levantar la bocina podré hablar con ella? No piense que soy tan estúpida como tal vez me veo.-

No, es en serio. Desde aquí se puede hablar directamente para allá. Solo deja apretado el 1, que es la tecla de automarcación.-

¿Qué no esta queriendo burlarse de mí¿Qué pretende?-

Lo que imaginas. No acepto tu trato. No me gusta tener que soportar a los chantajistas. Así que vamos, no lo dudes mas. Si vas a decirle algo a mi esposa, hazlo. No lo pienses más. Siempre temí este momento, pero si por fin ella se tiene que enterar… entonces solo me queda afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos y resignarme a perderla.-

Pero es que…- Meiling no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Cómo podría un hombre en sus cinco sentidos dejar que toda una vida se le fuera de entre las manos¿Dejar ir a quien mas amaba por un simple asunto que se resolvería con una sola firma? Debía ser una broma, un mal chiste. Si, solo quería mofarse de ella. No cabía otra explicación.

¿Qué no piensas hacer esa llamada? Entonces yo lo haré por ti.- y pasando junto a Meiling, Shaoran descolgó el auricular y marcó la tecla que daba el marcado automático a Fukuoka.

Ella se llama Sakura.- dijo Shaoran mientras le pasaba la bocina a Meiling.

Probablemente ella sea quien conteste. Di todo lo que quieras.- Meiling iba a decir una palabra, cuando del otro lado del teléfono se escucha un "¿Bueno?" dicho por una voz que se oía casi angelical. Meiling observó a Shaoran con mucha ira y dijo. -¿Es usted Sakura Li?-

"Si, ella habla. ¿Qué se le ofrece?"

Solo hablaba para decirle algo importante.- Meiling trataba de decir algo, de que alguna palabra saliera de su boca, pero no podía hablar. Era como si su lengua se hubiera paralizado en cuanto escuchó la otra voz al teléfono. Lo único que lograba era ver a Shaoran con más furia.

"Hola… ¿Sigue ahí? Hable de una buena vez."

Era algo difícil de creer. Ella, que tenía la gran oportunidad de arruinar a ese sujeto, al infeliz que no quiso darle una ayudadita para ingresar a esa prestigiosa empresa, al tipo que tuvo el atrevimiento de rechazarla a ella y a su virginidad. Ella no podía decir nada.

Solo veía a Shaoran que estaba sentado frente a ella, y en su rostro no se reflejaba en sentir de burla o superioridad. Solo estaba sentado muy serio, como si de verdad se preocupara de lo que fuera a suceder. Meiling hizo un ademán como si fuera a dar un fuerte grito y finalmente dijo. -Disculpe. Creo que me equivoqué de número.- y colgó.

Luego de eso se levantó y le dijo a Shaoran con tristeza. -Felicidades, señor Li. Usted ha ganado.- mientras rompía en pequeños cachos la carta que traía consigo. Luego de eso comenzó a caminar a la salida, mientras lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, pero entonces sintió un leve tirón en su brazo izquierdo; era Shaoran quien la sujetaba con fuerza.

¡Suélteme! Suélteme ya, infeliz. ¿Es que acaso busca humillarme más de lo que lo acaba de hacer? Usted sabía que no podría…-

Ya, ya, Meiling. Deja de llorar. No quiero humillarte para nada. Es que ya estas dentro; Si fuiste admitida.-

¿Qué dice?-

Lo que te dije. Aprobaste el examen. Me lo dijeron por la mañana, y si acaso no crees, espera a mañana cuando llegue a tu casa una carta donde te informan formalmente lo que te digo ahora. El puesto de programadora es tuyo y tendrás que incorporarte a nuestra sucursal en Osaka la próxima semana.-

Meiling quedo muda un momento y luego se hecho a llorar nuevamente, solo que esta vez lloraba con mas fuerza y de paso se abrazó a el. En ese abrazo pudo sentir que debajo de esa bata solo estaba el cuerpo de Shaoran, que se sentía tan fuerte, musculoso y viril por debajo de esa seda.

¿Por qué no me lo dijo desde un principio?- decía ella sollozante. -¿Por qué se arriesgo a perderlo todo¿Por qué?-

Por varias razones.- respondió Shaoran.

Primero es porque pienso que Sakura no te hubiera creído. Ella no suele hacer caso de personas desconocidas, y cuando a ella se le mete algo en la cabeza, nada puede hacerla cambiar de opinión. Es como si ella fuera una fuerza irrefrenable de la naturaleza. Además contaba con que al final actuarías justo como lo hiciste. Se que es muy fácil aparentar un gran frialdad en los negocios y en muchas otras cosas, pero te conozco lo suficiente como para decir que no tienes aún esa frialdad, y la mayor prueba de eso fue la forma en que perdiste el control mientras hablábamos. Sabía que si tu mente se alteraba lo suficiente no reaccionarías bien ante un cambio de actitud inesperado como el que te mostré. Nunca esperaste que yo mismo te entregara el hacha con que pensabas decapitarme. Y por último… porque prefiero enfrentar cualquier problema de frente en vez de vivir con miedo, porque veras, aunque yo pienso que ella no iba a creerte, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho y como ya te dije, una vez que se convence de algo, nada la hace cambiar de idea. Si tu no te hubieras alterado y le hubieras dicho a Sakura todo lo que sabes… y ella te hubiera creído, yo no lo habría soportado… y se que ese sería el momento en que moriría, pero no podría culpar a nadie mas por lo que hice. Traicioné su confianza y su dignidad, y si su desprecio y su odio hubiera sido el precio que debía de pagar por eso, solo me quedaría aceptarlo sin decir nada… y hacerme a la idea de que lo habría perdido todo por mi estupidez.-

Meiling no dijo nada, pero de repente alzó su rostro de forma que sus labios se juntaron con los de Shaoran y ella comenzó a mordisquearlos suavemente mientras le decía. -Basta de eso. Por favor, no me deje… no me dejes ir así nada mas… No me desprecies; quiero ser tuya… ¡Hazme mujer!- y en unos instantes Meiling retrocedió y se quitó el vestido que traía puesto en un santiamén, casi tan rápido como se quitó las pantaletas. No llevaba sostén.

Por favor mírame. Mírame tal como soy. ¿Es que no te gusto?-

Shaoran se quedó mudo ante esa inesperada reacción, aunque el hermoso cuerpo de Meiling también ayudó a paralizarlo. Debajo de ese rostro aparentemente inocente se encontraba un cuello excepcional, y debajo de el yacían un par de exquisitos senos cuyas puntas sonrosadas subían y bajaban lentamente por la excitación. Veía su fina cintura, mas delgada de lo que el pensó mientras sus ojos seguían bajando hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el mismísimo altar del amor. El espejo que estaba tras ella le permitió ver su parte posterior, que resultaba de una belleza excepcional. Ahora Shaoran se daba cuenta de que no se había equivocado respecto a ella: ese en verdad era el cuerpo de una mujer.

Por favor, no temas que te comprometa… en su momento te dije que no lo haría, además… esto es lo que yo quiero… lo que siempre quise. He estado esperando este momento, lo he soñado tantas veces. He esperado el momento… en que me hagas mujer. Porque alguien tiene que ser el primero, y quiero que ese seas tu… solo tú…-

Meiling caminó hacia Shaoran que estaba sin moverse o sin decir algo, y ella suavemente deshizo el nudo que ataba su bata y la dejó caer hacia atrás, y mientras caía, dejaba ver el fornido pecho de Shaoran, su esplendido abdomen y mas abajo, su misma virilidad que se encontraba ya erguida ante esa preciosa vista.

Ella se abrazó al cuerpo de Shaoran y se maravilló al tenerlo en verdadero contacto, sin nada que interrumpiera al tacto. Nunca esperó que el tuviera un cuerpo tan suave y que a la vez se viera tan sólido. Llena de esas sensaciones, comenzó a besarlo con pasión, beso que el respondió casi sin dudar. Ya sin más palabras, Shaoran tomo a Meiling entre sus brazos y la condujo hacia la cama.

"Y pensar que hace solo unos momentos el estaba haciendo el amor con otra mujer en este mismo lecho." Pensó Meiling, pero curiosamente eso no la hacía sentir cohibida; por el contrario, eso solo la excitaba más. En cierta forma estas eran sensaciones nuevas para ella.

El que fuera virgen no significaba que fuera inexperta. Ya había tenido uno que otro noviecillo, pero ninguno tenía lo que ella realmente buscaba. Con algunos había llegado a darse unos fajes muy ardientes, e incluso con otros llegó casi al punto de inflexión, pero nunca quiso realmente entregarse a ninguno. Solo dejaba que ellos alcanzaran el placer y hasta ahí, y si alguno intentaba propasarse con ella, solo lograba un fuerte castigo. Ella ya había golpeado "en lo bajo" a dos de esos por querer pasarse de listos.

Así es; ningún hombre le había interesado para eso… hasta ahora. Porque Shaoran tenía algo diferente que la enloqueció, y ahora que sentía sus caricias por su cuerpo, sus dedos recorrer suavemente sus pezones enhiestos, y su boca acariciar sus labios, se daba cuenta de que en verdad quería entregarse a ese hombre por completo, sin ninguna reserva.

Shaoran deslizó su boca hacia los senos de Meiling y probó uno de ellos, de forma que su boca rivalizaba con su mano, y luego descendió más hasta llegar a la vulva de la chica. Al prepararse para acariciar esa parte tan delicada vio que ella en verdad no mentía.

Entonces si eres virgen…-

Si, pero esta noche dejaré de serlo entre tus brazos.-

Las caricias de Shaoran se hicieron entonces mas gentiles, ya que el quería que ella tuviera un orgasmo antes de que la penetrara; sabía que su primera vez podría ser algo dolorosa. Mientras sus dedos ejercían leves caricias al los senos de ella, su lengua se entretenía en los bordes mismos del clítoris.

Estas sencillas caricias probaron ser suficientes para llevar a Meiling al clímax, pero ella misma detuvo a Shaoran y le dijo. -Deja de… hacer eso… por favor. Ya quiero… sentirte en… mi interior. Ven a mí…-

Sin más, Shaoran se acercó al rostro de Meiling mientras se preparaba para penetrarla. Se acomodó de forma en que pudiera hacerlo de la manera más gentil. Shaoran besó a Meiling en la boca y en ese mismo beso, Meiling profirió un leve grito que fue silenciado por la boca de Shaoran.

¿Dime si quieres que quede así?- preguntó Shaoran, y Meiling, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, le respondió. -No. Quiero llegar hasta el final contigo. Quiero sentirte hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser.-

Habiendo escuchado eso, Shaoran comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de sus movimientos, y Meiling respondía a esos movimientos con gemidos que reflejaban esa extraña mezcla del dolor físico y el placer mental. Pronto este último fue superando al otro y Meiling comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de Shaoran. En unos instantes Meiling dio unos fuertes gritos que anunciaban su primer orgasmo, y lo siguiente que sintió fue la tibia descarga de Shaoran dentro de su cuerpo. Luego de eso ambos quedaron quietos en esa habitación y unos 5 minutos después, Meiling habló a su casa para decirle a sus padres que se quedaría esa noche en casa de una amiga. Ella y Shaoran no hicieron nada mas esa noche.

Estaba anocheciendo y Shaoran conducía con precaución. Al fin había llegado el momento de ver a su flor de cerezo y a su hijita, y lo último que deseaba era tener un accidente que las alejara de su vida. En el camino meditaba sobre todo lo que le había sucedido en esas dos semanas, mientras escuchaba la "Missa Solemnis" de Beethoven.

"Meiling se encuentra ya de camino a Osaka, Tomoyo, que ahora esta reconciliada con un marido que al fin la puede hacer feliz, iniciando de nuevo en Nagoya. Chiharu, completamente arrepentida de haberme hecho feliz, y muy aterrada para intentarlo de nuevo. A final de cuentas, solo me queda mi mujer; Mi Sakura. A pesar de todo no dejo de quererla, y si todas esas chicas han elegido iniciar de nuevo, no veo porque yo no debería de hacerlo."

Ahora solo quedaban 30 minutos de recorrido y mientras las notas del "Agnus Dei" marcaban los últimos compases de la obra, Shaoran se cuestionaba.

"¿Y a ellas les hará gracia estar junto al mismo hombre toda la vida? Vamos, no debería de pensar así. Ellas son distintas a nosotros. Ellas están junto a un hombre porque creen en el compromiso, en el lazo que une a dos personas; no buscan solo el placer físico. Incluso hay quienes dicen que ellas tienden a resignarse a muchas cosas, pero no creo en eso. Creo que ellas ya están hartas de resignarse y se preparan para darnos la batalla definitiva a los hombres, y creo que llevan las de ganar. Bueno, por fin llego. En unos minutos estaré en casa de mis suegros, con mi esposa adorada, mi pequeña hijita, mi insoportable cuñado… Vuelvo a la estabilidad."

Bajó del coche y tocó el timbre, y en solo unos segundos la puerta se abrió y Shaoran tuvo en el cuello los brazos de su hermosa esposa rodeándolo con suave fuerza.

Llegaste, llegaste. ¡Estas aquí! Que gusto verte.-

Yo también te extrañé, mi flor de cerezo.-

Pasando al interior vio a Fujitaka y a Nadeshiko que lo recibieron con gusto también.

Señores Kinomoto, me da gusto volverlos a ver.-

Vaya que ha pasado el tiempo. Ya tenía 6 meses que no te veíamos por aquí, Shaoran.-

Es cierto, querido. No vuelvas a dejar que pase tanto tiempo. ¿Quieres, Shaoran?-

No dejaré que pase, se lo prometo, señora Kinomoto.-

Pues pienso que no ha sido el suficiente tiempo sin este mocoso.- Touya acababa de bajar del piso de arriba y traía a Sayaka entre sus brazos, solo que Shaoran tuvo que esperar para mimar a su hijita, pues por el momento se encontraba en una guerra de miradas con Touya.

Ay, que lindo es que todos estemos juntos como familia. Jajajaja.- decía Sakura con una risa un tanto histérica y con una gran gota en la cabeza.

La cena fue sencilla, nada complicada, y transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos. Después hubo un poco de sobremesa.

Sakura nos contó que la pasaron muy bien en Europa. Han pasado años desde la última vez que fui, y lo malo fue que era por trabajo y no disfruté nada.- dijo Nadeshiko, que antes de casarse había sido modelo.

Es que no existe nada mejor que viajar junto a la más hermosa obra de la creación.-

Basta, Shaoran, que me da pena con mis papas.- dijo Sakura sonrojada.

Si, es interesante ver que el monstruo viajo el extranjero y no fue detenida en las aduanas.- agregó Touya, por lo que Sakura se molestó y dejó caer un tenedor al suelo, para luego decir. -Ah, se me cayó. Que torpe soy. Déjenme recogerlo.- y Sakura se agachó debajo de la mesa.

Shaoran conocía ese truco. Lo habían utilizado en varias ocasiones en algunos restaurantes, sobre todo cuando ella tenía "antojos" que solo podían satisfacerse debajo de una mesa. Pero Shaoran no tenía ni idea de porque Sakura lo habría hecho ahora. Fue hasta un segundo después cuando tuvo su respuesta en una expresión de dolor por parte de Touya.

Ay, lo siento, hermano. Creo que te clavé el tenedor en el tobillo por accidente. Si que soy torpe.- dijo ella sarcásticamente. El resto del rato pasó tranquilo y como a las 11 de la noche todo mundo se fue a dormir, pero era obvio que dos personitas no dormirían tanto esa noche.

Mi Sakura. Dos semanas sin ti fueron como un siglo.-

Y para mí una eternidad, Shaoran. Fue difícil soportar todo este tiempo sin ti.- y se besaron tiernamente, reflejando el gusto que tenían de verse, y luego ese beso comenzó a hacerse mas apasionado y fogoso; después de todo tenían quince días sin verse. Tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no armar un escándalo, ya que seguía siendo la casa de los padres de Sakura, quienes dormían a tres habitaciones de donde estaban.

Sakura interrumpió un momento el beso para preguntarle a Shaoran. -¿De verdad me extrañaste todo este tiempo?-

Claro que si.-

¿Y ansiabas verme de nuevo?-

Me moría por eso.-

¿Y de casualidad te acostaste con Tomoyo?-

Pero que pregunta me haces.- respondió Shaoran con fingido enojo, que no disimulaba su sorpresa.

Tú me dijiste que si…-

Nunca dije eso, y aun si lo hubiera hecho solo habría sido broma.-

Pero tú dices en broma… lo que piensas en serio. Dime la verdad. ¿Si o no?-

No tiene sentido, porque si te fuera infiel¿acaso crees que te lo contaría?-

¡Pero que cínico eres!- respondió Sakura en son de burla mientras sus labios recorrían el rostro de Shaoran.

¿Y acaso tu me has sido infiel?- preguntó el.

¿Yoooooooo?-

Es que como el marido siempre es el último en enterarse…-

Si vuelves a decir eso¡te mato!-

Hazlo si quieres mi amor, pero mátame en la cama. Mátame suave y lentamente.-

Shaoran.- y ambos volvieron a besarse, una vez mas fue un beso tierno, a la vez que apasionado.

Lentamente Shaoran le quitó a Sakura las prendas que llevaba puestas, poniendo especial atención al quitarle el sostén. Sakura le correspondió con igual calma, quitándole la ropa lentamente, y al llegar a su ropa interior, Sakura se arrodilló un momento y con sus dientes deslizó hacia abajo el manto que cubría el miembro enhiesto de su Shaoran.

Al levantarse ella, Shaoran la contempló de pies a cabeza, pensando en la maravillosa mujer que tenía ante sus ojos; viendo su hermoso cabello castaño, sus ojos de esmeralda, sus encantadores senos y las pequeñas fresas que decoraban las puntas, la lencería ten elegante que ella llevaba puesta y que era lo único que cubría su preciosa intimidad.

Ambos comenzaron a deslizarse en la cama, y al contacto con las frías sabanas, Sakura tiritó un poco.

Huy, están heladas.-

Shaoran no respondió, al menos no con palabras. Comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Sakura lentamente, recorriendo su rostro con sus labios, mientras sus manos se dividían el resto del trabajo: la izquierda apretaba gentilmente uno de los senos de Sakura, mientras la derecha se ocupaba de pasar suavemente por encima de las pantaletas de ella, y atreviéndose a explorar dentro de ellas. Sakura sentía como ese frío desaparecía, a la vez que su temperatura subía de formas insospechadas.

Shaoran se acomodó de forma que pudiera quitarle a Sakura esa última ropa que en ese momento se había vuelto un estorbo. Al contemplarla así, con su cuerpo palpitando de la excitación, Shaoran se inclinó para besarla una vez mas, luego llevó sus labios hasta uno de los pezones de Sakura y comenzó a mordisquearlo, alternando la suavidad la rudeza, a la vez que su mano izquierda acariciaba con fervor la entrada al mismo altar de la generación, llevando a dos de sus dedos a entrar en el un momento, de forma que prepararan el camino para aquel que rendiría culto en ese templo tan precioso.

Shaoran, ven a mí. Te deseo y te necesito. Tu, que eres mío ven a mí, que soy tuya, por siempre y para siempre.-

Porque siempre seré tuyo y de nadie mas, mi flor de cerezo. Tú eres quien le da significado a mi vida y sin ti, moriría. Quiero amarte esta noche como si fuera la última.-

Dicho esto, Shaoran acomodó su miembro en la vulva de Sakura y mientras ambos se besaban con ardor, el la penetró.

Inmediatamente comenzó a moverse sobre de ella, primero despacio, pero conforme los gemidos de Sakura aumentaban de volumen, Shaoran comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas, que resultaban gentiles y bruscas a la vez. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a alzar la voz, aunque los susurros que daban llevaban una tremenda carga erótica en ellos.

Sakura comenzó a deslizar su lengua en uno de los oídos de Shaoran, lo que llevó a que el diera un fuerte gemido, su empuje ya no era en solitario, pues Sakura movía ya sus caderas al mismo ritmo que el. Ya era insoportable. Una caricia de Shaoran en el pezón izquierdo de su amada fue suficiente para que ella alcanzara el éxtasis supremo, por lo que soltó un gemido muy largo a la vez que clavaba sus uñas en la espalda de Shaoran con fuerza. Esto permitió a Shaoran llegar también al orgasmo e inundar la vagina de Sakura con su precioso líquido.

Ambos yacían tranquilos sobre las sabanas, y Shaoran le dijo a Sakura. -¿Qué te pareció?-

En la escala del uno al diez… creo que te llevas un ocho.-

¿Qué no me esforcé lo suficiente?- respondió el con carita de perrito regañado.

A lo mejor no, pero no te preocupes. Nos queda toda la noche para que lo hagas mejor.-

Mi Sakura.-

Te amo, Shaoran…-

y mientras comenzaban a besarse de nuevo, Shaoran pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos veces, y se dio cuenta de que buscarse placer en otro lado era una completa idiotez, que no había tenido… no tiene necesidad de hacer eso de nuevo. Todas las chicas a su alrededor habían iniciado su vida de nuevo, y el se juró empezar también de nuevo; se juró jamás volver a ceder ante la tentación.

Fin.

Y por fin terminé esta historia. Es curioso como el paso del tiempo si que te afecta cuando escribes algo. Desde luego, les debo una disculpa a todos los que han seguido esta historia por el retraso de una semana, pero es que se me atravesó todo. Trabajo final, exámenes, materias al borde de un hilo… Siendo honesto si acabé eso la semana pasada, pero después de tanto trabajar pegado frente al monitor no quise tocarlo en tres días. Me disculpo por eso. Además pudo ser peor. En la segunda historia que hice y que se llama "La historia de nuestro casi imposible amor" me demoré casi 3 semanas para subir el capítulo final, y para variar lo había dejado en tremendo suspenso.

Otro detalle que me gustaría comentar es las diferencias entre las chicas que tuvieron algo que ver con Shaoran, y como cada una representa a un tipo de mujer en particular. Chiharu, en este caso, representó el papel mas simple de todos: la chica que solo busca tener una aventura y ya, o mejor dicho, un poco por que su marido la dejaba sola por largo tiempo.

De cualquier forma no era una motivación muy interesante, caso contrario a Tomoyo, cuya falta de amor y el sentir que su esposo la relegaba no a un segundo, sino a un plano mucho mas humillante fue lo que la condujo, primero, a volverse una alcohólica de medio tiempo, y luego a buscar refugio y comprensión entre los brazos de Shaoran, inspirada en la forma en que el trata a Sakura.

Por último tenemos a Meiling, que a pesar del obvio disgusto de mis queridas lectoras, también terminó con Shaoran. Ella representó dos papeles: Uno fue el de la chica que quería lograr sus metas a costa de lo que sea. Fría, casi insensible. No es la mejor actitud pero a veces es la única forma de sobrevivir en este cruel mundo, pero debajo de esa mascara vimos a una chica que se había, tal vez no enamorado, pero si fascinado con un hombre, y le llevó a sentir sensaciones que nunca imaginó que podría experimentar. Casi me atrevo a decir que ella representa la inocencia del primer amor. No estoy muy seguro de eso puesto que yo, a pesar de lo que pareciera por lo que escribo, no he experimentado ese hermoso sentimiento tan plenamente como quisiera. Además no soy mujer y por mucho que intente comprenderlas o ponerme en su lugar, jamás lo lograré.

Así que chicos y chicas, el juicio final es de ustedes. Solo no sean muy crueles con ellas y en lo posible, pónganse en su lugar. Eso ayuda a dar una opinión justa e imparcial, pero no por eso menos blanda. Ahora pasemos a responder sus reviews por última vez en esta historia:

Aneth: Pues ya ves. Shaoran sobrevivió al chantaje y diría que aprendió una lección. Todo tuvo un final feliz y algo picante, debo agregar. Debo de estarte mandando mail poco después de subir esto, mas otro mail de otra de mis cuentas para mandarte un extra. Te espero pronto para mi siguiente historia y gracias por el review para la de Shaman King. Te lo respondo como se debe en cuanto actualice. Nos vemos.

JuliaSakura: Pues a pesar de todo no se le cayo el teatrito, en parte por que Meiling perdió la calma y así Shaoran no tuvo problema en superar ese lió. Espero que a pesar de todo el final no te haya decepcionado. Cuídate mucho y espero leer más de ti en mi siguiente proyecto.

HOSHI: Te dije que no perdieras la esperanza. Al final Shaoran abrió los ojos, o mejor dicho, se los abrieron. Ahora tratará de iniciar una nueva vida, sin traiciones de por medio. Shaoran decidió enfrentarse a la posibilidad de perderlo todo, y es que eso es lo hermoso de todo esto. Enfrentar los problemas que tu mismo ocasionas y afrontar las consecuencias de esos problemas, sin importar que tan graves sean. Te agradezco la respuesta a mi mail y aprovecho para decirte algo que se me olvidó decir. Ese error que dijiste que cometiste y que a lo mejor si te animas a contármelo. Lograste que me diera mucha curiosidad y esperaré pacientemente el momento en que me lo digas. Cierto es que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero es por eso que los gatos tienen nueve vidas. Jajaja. Quiero leer más reviews tuyos, mon ami. Cuídate y nos vemos muy pronto. Y gracias de nuevo por la confianza que me brindas.

Marthy-chan: Pues sí, fue necesario pero solo por unos momentos. Uno no puede andar toda la vida de loco. Era necesario un pequeño bajón a la realidad, pero al final sobrevivió y aprendió algunas lecciones de esas que solo la vida te sabe dar. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, soy de la hermosa, dicen algunos, Ciudad de México. Bonito lugar para vivir, a pesar de todo. Gracias por tu review y espero ver mas reviews tuyos para lo que se me ocurra subir en los próximos meses. Hasta pronto.

doc.exe: Creo que era justo para Tomoyo que Eriol recapacitara y comenzara a darle el lugar que ella se merece, después de todo, ambos se quieren pero sus propios problemas los cegaron, solo que mientras el se refugiaba en las mujerzuelas, ella se refugió en el alcohol. No esperaba que las escenas entre Shaoran y Tomoyo fueran las mejores, pero si eso pasó tiene una buena explicación: Amo a esa belleza de ojos de amatista y piel de porcelana. Es que es preciosa. Y si, Meiling casi suelta la sopa, pero Shaoran la dejo seguir para ver hasta donde llegaba, y eso le pudo haber costado todo, si tan solo Meiling no hubiera perdido la cabeza. Siendo honesto, tal vez pude haberlo hecho sufrir un poco más, pero necesitaba darle a esto un final feliz. Claro que pude haber terminado con algo como que Meiling conservaba la frialdad y le narraba todo a Sakura y esta le creía. Después llegaría a casa, recogería sus cosas y cuando el suplicara por perdón, ella le soltaría en sus rostro suficientes palabras como para recordarle que jamás volviera a buscarla ni a ella ni a su hija. El se quedaría destrozado, y si eso me hubiera emocionado, tal vez solo me habría quedado pensar que método es el que mejor le hubiera sentada a Shaoran para suicidarse. Las tragedias son tan hermosas… pero eso no es lo que quise esta vez. Los humanos solo vamos tras las cosas materiales, no como individuos quizás, pero si como comunidad, y eso no es nada nuevo. Desde que la civilización se volvió la forma de vida del humano en Sumeria, lo material ha tenido más valor que los sentimientos o los valores. Cierto es que los valores han sido un aliciente para soportar eso a la vez que un freno para evitar que el hombre mate al hombre en su desmedida búsqueda de poder, pero no son lo únicos frenos o los mas importantes. Al final solo nos queda como freno definitivo la Ley. Y no te preocupes que no eres pesimista, sino realista. Ese momento que mencionas esta a la vuelta de la esquina y será el justo precio que deberemos pagar por los crímenes que hemos cometido en contra de la naturaleza. No se si viviré para ver eso, pero se que cuando eso suceda el planeta al fin descansara de nuestra desagradable presencia y todo volverá a ser como antes. Se oye desmoralizante pero no dejo de pensar que la extinción del humano es lo mejor que podría sucederle a este planeta. Espero ver un review tuyo en el próximo fic que escribiré. No se si el tema será de tu agrado pero igual lo esperaré. Más detalles al final de la sección de respuestas. Nos vemos.

Lady Ocean (antes Nazz Girl, antes Lady Kaoru Himura): Veo que no bromeabas con lo de la Luna. Jajajajaja. Sakura lo habría sabido todo si Meiling no se hubiera quedado muda por teléfono, pero es que se necesita de mucho valor hasta para alardear. Si ella se hubiera enterado, me habría encargado de que jamás lo perdonara, pero no era necesario ser tan cruel con Shaoran, no ahora. Gracias por tu review y espero ver mas de ti por mucho tiempo mas.

Saku-Cerezo4: No te preocupes, que yo me retrasé una semana para subir pero ya estoy aquí. No se que habrás imaginado sobre que le iba a pedir Meiling a Shaoran por su silencio, pero creo que haya sido lo que haya sido, si paso. Gracias por tu review.

gabyhyatt: Si, si hubo un buen chantaje, aunque al final creo que a esos dos no les importó tanto, pero Shaoran al menos decidió reenderezar sus pasos. Gracias y espero verte luego.

belen: Shaoran se arrepintió de lo que hizo después de todo, o por lo menos no volverá a hacerlo. No te angusties por la tardanza, ya ves. Hasta cuando pude subir. Nos vemos luego. Chao.

Naoko Sakuma: Hola. Me encuentro relativamente bien. Gracias por la atención, pero sobre todo, gracias por tu inesperado comentario. Me sorprendí mucho al ver que algo que escribí llegaría tan profundamente al interior de una persona, bueno, en realidad de dos. (Lo digo por mi amiga Hoshi.) Se que a veces uno suele llegar a cometer un pequeño desliz con otra persona. Eso es hasta cierto punto razonable, y en una situación así creo que debemos de buscar arreglar ese error, porque donde hay verdadero amor, esa clase de errores pueden perdonarse, pero si sucede un caso como el de Shaoran, perdonar sería algo muy difícil. Tal vez a la larga si sería posible llegar a una reconciliación, pero sería un proceso muy largo de reconstrucción de la confianza, y eso solo puede darse si se ama a esa persona con fuerza. Desde luego te agradezco los comentarios que haces sobre el fic. Me da gusto saber que mis lemons no quedaron vulgares u ofensivos. No te sorprendas si a tu correo llega algún mail mío, incluyendo la respuesta que me hayas dado a este capítulo. Gracias y espero verte pronto.

Antes de despedirme les diré que tengo en mente a futuro en cuanto a historias. Lo que sigue será una historia de tipo "universo alternativo" dentro de la clasificación T de esta página, y el protagonista será nada menos que Touya. No habrá tanto romance como ahorita, pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena leerlo. Espero iniciarlo en un mes o mes y medio. Luego haré algo romántico de nueva cuenta y Sakura será la protagonista. Solo diré que pasará algo que le hará pensar si es a Shaoran a quien en verdad ama, o si es alguien más que también esta junto a ella. Será T y espero subirla en dos meses o tal vez menos si la de Touya no jala. Por último, si a alguno de ustedes les gusta también Shaman King, los invito a que lean algo que tengo ahí en este momento y se llama "Una nueva batalla". Es clasificación T y espero subir el capítulo 5 en el transcurso de la semana.

Pues bien les doy de antemano las gracias por haberme brindado su amable atención a lo largo de estos meses y les agradezco los reviews que lleguen a mandar para el final. En la medida de lo posible responderé sus reviews vía mail pero si no reciben respuesta, no se preocupen que yo siempre leo todos mis reviews. Gracias por su atención y espero ver muchos nicks conocidos en la siguiente historia. Hasta pronto y recuerden vivir la vida con intensidad, pues solo tenemos una. Sayonara.


End file.
